We're Always Together, Right?
by Chococone53
Summary: Mereka memang tidak bisa memilih ingin terlahir dari keluarga yang bagaimana, tapi mereka bisa mengetahui keluarga mana yang tepat untuk mereka sebut sebagai sebuah 'keluarga' yang sesungguhnya / All member BTS Fanfiction / Namjin, Minyoon, VKook and Hoseok / (CHAPTER 7 : JUNGKOOK)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : We're always together, right ?**

 **Genre : Family, Friendship, Bromance**

 **Cast : BTS member**

 **Rating : T / General**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N : Terinspirasi dari BTS - Prologue, BTS MV, BTS Song.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _(Taehyung bagian pertama)_**

 _Tut.. tut.. tut.._

"Halo," suara serak seorang pria khas bangun tidur terdengar disambungan telepon.

 _"..."_

"Apa? Cepat katakan apa mau-mu, kau sudah menggangu waktu tidurku yang berharga." gerutu suara tersebut, dari nada suaranya ia terdengar sangat jengkel karna tidak mendengar jawaban apapun diseberang sana. Pria tersebut sudah akan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya hingga saat sebuah suara lirih menyahut dari si penelepon.

 _"Namjoon hyung,"_ suara yg terdengar sangat familiar.

"Iya ada apa?" Pria yg dipanggil Namjoon itu segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya saat ini, merendahkan nada bicaranya. Matanya refleks tertuju pada jam dinding dikamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, ia bahkan baru bisa tertidur satu jam yang lalu.

 _"..."_ si penelepon kembali tidak menyahut, tapi Namjoon dapat mendengar samar-samar suara seseorang yang tengah menangis dari seberang telepon.

Namjoon mulai khawatir, melirik sekilas handphone digenggaman tangannya hanya untuk memastikan si penelepon adalah benar orang yg ada dipikirannya.

" _Ya!_ Kim Taehyung ada apa!? Kau dimana!? Apa yang terjadi!?" Namjoon mulai panik saat mendengar suaran tangisan diseberang telepon semakin jelas, rasa kantuknya sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Kakinya bahkan sudah melangkah bolak-balik dengan gelisah dilantai keramik kamar tidurnya karna si penelepon yang dipanggil Kim Taehyung itu tidak juga menyahut.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya kasar mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, ia sadar ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk panik dan membiarkan emosi mengusai dirinya, ia harus tenang dan berpikiran jernih untuk menghadapi Taehyung saat ini.

"Taehyung- _ah_?" panggil Namjoon dengan tenang, dan suara lirih itu kembali terdengar.

 _"Hyung.. Tolong aku.. Selamatkan aku.."_ sahut suara tersebut lalu suara isak tangis kembali terdengar.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku disana! Aku akan datang." Namjoon bicara setenang mungkin, karna ia tau Taehyung sedang tidak dalam kondisi yg sedang baik-baik saja dan yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah segera menemui Taehyung secepatnya.

Setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus.

Namjoon dengan cepat mengambil asal pakaian dari dalam lemari dikamarnya, jari-jarinya yang saat ini masih memegang handphone telah sibuk mencari kontak seseorang sambil menyambar kunci mobil _Ford Ranger_ kesayangannya diatas meja ruang tengah dan berjalan keluar dari dalam flatnya.

 _Tut... tut.. tut.._

 _"Ya! Kim Namjoon, kau tidak tahu waktu ya!? Ap..."_

"Aku membutuhkan kalian," omelan seseorang diseberang telepon berhenti setelah Namjoon memotongnya. "Bersiaplah, lima menit lagi aku akan datang menjemput." nada suara Namjoon terdengar sangat serius. Dan itu pertanda kalau ia sedang tidak bisa dibantah.

Yang diseberang telepon hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, tanpa sadar kalau Namjoon tidak bisa melihat anggukannya.

"Aku akan menghubungi yang lain, Seokjin hyung" suara Namjoon memecah keheningan karna tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari orang yang diteleponnya, dan mengakhiri sepihak sambungan telepon tersebut.

Namjoon mulai menuruni satu per satu anak tangga yang ada di bangunan flat sederhana miliknya yang berada dilantai lima dan mulai menghubungi beberapa nomer telepon yang lain.

"Bocah itu, apalagi yang terjadi dengannya," batin Namjoon saat mobilnya telah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang dijalanan gelap kota Seoul.

* * *

Taehyung menepuk-nepuk ujung celana jeansnya yang dipenuhi debu. Matanya tertuju pada jendela kaca sebuah cafe dihadapannya. Ia mengamati penampilannya yang berantakan terpantul pada kaca tersebut.

Rambut coklat karamelnya mencuat berantakan, matanya yang bengkak pun terlihat sangat jelas serta ujung bibirnya yang terluka meninggalkan bekas gumpalan darah yang telah mengering.

Taehyung menarik ujung hoodie yang ia pakai untuk menutupi kepalanya. Mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya sambil berbisik. Ia baru sadar kalau saat ini ia sedang berada dijalan besar kota Seoul pukul tujuh pagi. Sudah dipastikan jalanan akan ramai didominasi oleh orang-orang yang akan berangkat bekerja atau anak-anak yang akan pergi kesekolah.

Taehyung mempercepat langkah kakinya, bahkan sesekali tubuh kurus itu harus berbenturan dengan orang-orang karna ia yang berjalan sambil masih terus menundukan kepalanya.

Hingga kakinya berhenti tepat disebuah gerbang besar bangunan tua yang terlihat sudah lama tidak terurus. Tanpa kesulitan kakinya menaiki pagar besi berkarat yang cukup tinggi itu lalu melompat setelah sampai diseberangnya.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya melewati tanah luas berumput hijau yang beralih fungsi menjadi _'lapangan'_ menurut Yonggi, Jimin, Namjoon dan Jungkook apabila sedang bermain basket disana.

Tepat ditengah tanah luas tersebut Taehyung menghepaskan tubuhnya ke tanah, membuat hoodie abu-abu miliknya semakin kotor.

Ia sempat menghalangi matanya dari silau sinar matahari diatas menggunakan jari-jari kurus miliknya sebelum akhirnya membiarkan matanya terpejam.

Bayangan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu memenuhi setiap sudut rongga kepalanya. Potongan-potongan kejadian yang Taehyung lupakan kembali mulai menyatu dan membentuk ingatan menyedihkan yang ingin ia lupakan.

Tanpa sadar cairan bening meluncur dari sudut matanya saat memori tentang kejadian itu masih terasa sangat nyata.

Emosinya yang meluap, suara tangisan lirih ibunya dan teriakan dari ayahnya terus berputar-putar didalam kepala Taehyung seperti kaset film yang sedang dimainkan.

Hingga Taehyung baru menyadari terik matahari sudah tidak ia rasakan lagi.

Matanya perlahan terbuka. Pandangannya langsung bertemu pada kedua bola mata hitam dan senyuman berlesung pipi dari seseorang yang saat ini sedang menunduk dihadapannya menghalangi sinar matahari dengan tubuh besar miliknya.

Dia Kim Namjoon.

Taehyung bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya memberikan senyuman kotak khas miliknya untuk membalas senyum yang telah diberikan Namjoon.

Namjoon menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang dipenuhi tatto berbagai macam bentuk dan warna kehadapan Taehyung yang langsung disambut Taehyung dengan semangat.

"Hei! Park Jimin! Jeon Jungkook! Hentikan itu!"

Seketika pandangan Taehyung teralihkan dan mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Disana ada Jimin dan Jungkook yang sedang saling kejar ditengah lapangan, juga Seokjin yang terus berteriak memanggil Jimin dan Jungkook agar berhenti berlari-lari karna khawatir mereka akan terjatuh, sedangkan Yonggi dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa sedang berjalan kearah dimana Taehyung dan Namjoon berada dan yang terakhir ada Hoseok yang sedang menari-nari random dibelakang Yonggi dengan kedua telinga yang terpasang earphone.

Seketika senyum Taehyung semakin mengembang saat menyadari _'keluarganya'_ ada disana.

Menyadari senyum bahagia sosok disebelahnya, Namjoon menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung, membersihkan sedikit hoodie yang dikenakan Tahyung dari noda tanah saat ia berbaring tadi.

"Ayo, mereka semua menunggu." seru Namjoon dengan senyum main-mainnya lalu berlari ketengah lapangan menyusul Jimin dan Jungkook yang masih berlari mengabaikan seruan Seokjin yang juga masih berteriak menyuruh berhenti.

Taehyung terlalu asik memperhatikan mereka tanpa menyadari Yonggi yang telah tiba dihadapannya. "Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat susul mereka, permainan mereka tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau ikut serta. Cepatlah dan bawa mereka kembali kesini aku sudah kelaparan. Kalian memang bocah-bocah yang merepotkan" gerutu Yonggi dengan nada menyebalkannya seperti biasa.

Taehyung hanya tertawa mendengarnya, ia tau dibalik kata-kata tajam yang Yonggi ucapkan, _hyung_ -nya yang satu ini memiliki berjuta perhatian yang terselip diantaranya. Terbukti dengan Yonggi ysng mengusap helai rambutnya yang berantakan dan merapikan seadanya dengan tangan dan berlalu kearah bangku panjang yang berada disudut lapangan.

Taehyung dan senyum kotak yang masih berada dibibirnya tanpa menunggu lama segera berlari kearah yang lain berada.

Saat ini Jimin sedang mengapit Jungkook dengan lengan berotot miliknya, mengabaikan seruan menyerah Jungkook yang kesakitan minta dilepaskan. Sepertinya tadi Jungkook kalah cepat oleh kaki-kaki pendek milik Jimin saat berlari.

Sedangkan Seokjin yang niat awal ingin melerai keduanya dan menyelamatkan Jungkook tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat Namjoon dan tubuh besarnya menghalangi Seokjin dengan mencengkeram kedua tangannya agar tidak bisa mengapai Jungkook.

Senyuman Taehyung berubah menjadi tawa riang melihat kelakuan keempat orang yang ada disana bahkan sesekali Taehyung memegangi perut karna terlalu semangat tertawa, sebelum akhirnya ia ikut bergabung untuk _'misi menyelamatkan Jungkook dan Seokjin'_ dibantu oleh Hoseok yang entah sejak kapan sudah melepas earphonenya dan ikut menggigit lengan Namjoon untuk melepaskan Seokjin. Sedangkan Yonggi yang ada disudut lapangan hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan _'keluarganya'_ tersebut, sesekali ikut tertawa saat suara menyedihkan Jungkook yang memohon ampun pada Jimin agar segera dilepaskan dan suara omelan Seokjin yang meminta pertolongan pada Hoseok agar mengigit Namjoon lebih keras lagi dan jangan lupakan suara tawa bahagia yang mereka keluarkan saat melancarkan misi main-main tersebut.

Taehyung melupakan sejenak kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu, sedangkan Namjoon, Yonggi, Seokjin, Jimin, Jungkook dan Hoseok juga seolah mengabaikan penampilan Taehyung dengan bercak merah yang tercetak jelas diujung hoodie abu-abu yang dikenakannya.

Walaupun mereka sangat menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah bercak yang bisa untuk diabaikan.

 **\- To Be Continued -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : We're always together, right ?**

 **Genre : Family, Friendship, Bromance**

 **Cast : BTS member**

 **Rating : T / General**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N : Terinspirasi dari BTS - Prologue, BTS MV, BTS Song. Kalimat yg tercetak miring dan tebal adalah yang ada dipikiran Namjoon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **(Taehyung bagian kedua)**_

Yonggi bukan yang tertua diantara mereka, tapi Yonggi selalu merasa menjadi yang jauh lebih tua saat mereka sedang melakukan hal konyol seperti yang disana.

Entah mereka yang selalu dipenuhi oleh energi atau Yonggi yang terlalu lelah dan malas hanya untuk sekedar mengikuti permainan konyol yang sering mereka lakukan.

Tapi Yonggi selalu akan menjadi penonton yang baik untuk mereka, ikut tertawa saat permainan konyol tersebut mulai berubah semakin tidak terkendali dan bahkan sesekali ia akan mengabadikan momen yang mereka lalui menggunakan kamera SLR yang selalu ia bawa, seperti saat ini.

Lensa kameranya terarah pada seorang pria yang tinggi badannya paling dominan diantara yang lain, dengan rambut blonde dan tatto memenuhi hampir setiap permukaan kulitnya yang membuatnya menjadi paling menonjol diantara keributan yang tengah terjadi ditengah lapangan, Kim Namjoon.

Yonggi sangat mengagumi Namjoon begitu pula dengan yang lain. Mengabaikan fakta kalau umurnya berbeda satu tahun lebih muda darinya, Namjoon adalah pribadi yang sangat bisa diandalkan.

Dibalik wajah seram khas preman miliknya Namjoon adalah pria hangat yang selalu peduli kepada mereka. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, untuk bisa melewati tiga tahun bersama-sama tentu bukan hal yang mudah untuk mereka.

Menyatukan ke tujuh kepala yang selalu berbeda pendapat tentu saja tidak akan mudah. Dan untungnya mereka memiliki Namjoon. Ia akan selalu menemukan solusi terbaik untuk setiap perberbedaan yang mereka hadapi. Ia selalu punya sejuta rencana hebat untuk membantu mereka menyelesaikan masalah yang mereka alami.

Namjoon selalu bisa menempatkan dirinya. Namjoon tahu bagaimana harus bersikap saat menghadapi berbagai situasi dengan mereka. Seperti saat ini, dengan mengikuti permainan konyol ditengah lapangan dengan yang lain contohnya.

Sedangkan ditengah lapangan Namjoon sudah terlihat menyerah dan melepaskan gengaman tangannya dari Seokjin. Saat ini sudah ada lebih dari tiga bekas gigitan yang diberikan Hoseok pada kedua lengannya.

Setelah lepas dari Namjoon, Seokjin dan juga tentu saja dengan Hoseok segera merubah misinya menjadi _'menyelamatkan Jungkook dan juga Taehyung'_ yang entah bagaimana kejadiannya, Taehyung yang awalnya berencana akan menyelamatkan Jungkook justru berakhir berada dibawah lengan berotot Jimin yang lainnya, sepertinya usaha Jimin yang hampir setiap pekan pergi ke gym tidak sia-sia, kekuatannya sudah tidak terkalahkan lagi diantara mereka. Seokjin sudah sibuk menarik kaus yg dikenakan Jimin sedangkan Hoseok kembali mengandalkan jurus andalannya yaitu mengigit lengan Jimin.

Namjoon dengan nafas tersengalnya akibat kelelahan oleh permainan konyol mereka hanya dapat tertawa dengan nafas terputus-putus, tidak berniat untuk ikut campur lagi, ia sudah menyerah menghadapi permainan tersebut.

Saat ini ia lebih memilih bergabung dengan Yonggi yang tengah sibuk dengan kamera SLR ditanggannya lalu meraih botol air mineral yang disiapkan Yonggi dipinggir lapangan.

"Kau harusnya ikut bergabung hyung," perkataan Namjoon menghentikan kegiatan Yonggi yang masih mengarahkan kameranya kearah tengah lapangan. Yonggi lalu menoleh kesamping dimana Namjoon sedang meneguk air mineral digenggamannya dengan wajah berkeringat.

"Lalu menjadi lelah dan berkeringat seperti kalian? Tidak terima kasih, aku tidak tertarik." sahut Yonggi dengan nada tajamnya dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ketengah lapangan.

Namjoon hanya tertawa mendengar nada tajam dari Yonggi, lalu ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ketengah lapangan dimana yang lain masih larut dalam permainan dan sibuk tertawa.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, ia kembali memutar ingatannya pada beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan sebagai keluarga hanya dengan latar belakang mereka yang sama yaitu saling membutuhkan keluarga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sebenarnya tidak semua diantara mereka tidak memiliki keluarga yang sesungguhnya atau kurang kasih sayang seperti yang orang lain fikirkan tentang mereka._

 _Kim Seokjin contohnya, ia justru terlahir kedunia dengan banyak cinta, Seokjin adalah seorang anak tunggal yang tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang lembut dan penyayang berkat kasih sayang yang kedua orang tuanya berikan, ibunya memiliki sebuah toko kue dipinggiran kota sedangkan ayahnya adalah seorang politikus yang lumayan berpengaruh di pemerintahan saja sudah membuktikan bahwa keluarganya baik-baik saja. Namun saat usianya yang menginjak dua puluh tiga tahun ia mulai jenuh dengan kehidupan yang menurutnya sangat datar, masa mudanya ia lewati hanya sebatas kampus dan rumahnya yang hangat. Hingga ia dipertemukan oleh Namjoon pria yg berumur lebih muda dua tahun darinya dan sungguh dewasa. Namjoon memperkenalkannya pada dunia yang tidak pernah Seokjin datangi sebelumnya, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan diri menjadi pemberontak dalam keluarganya yang harmonis, memaksa untuk hidup mandiri dan menjalani masa mudanya bersama dengan dunia baru yang dimiliki oleh Namjoon._

 _Lalu ada Min Yonggi. Diantara mereka hanya Yonggi yang terlahir dengan keluarga yang cukup berada, Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha dibidang property dengan cabang dihampir setiap kota besar. Namun saat diusianya yang menginjak 5 tahun, Yonggi harus rela kehilangan ibu kandungnya karena penyakit yang dideritanya, meninggalkannya bersama dengan seorang ayah yang gila bekerja dan tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Saat ia menginjak usia sepuluh tahun, ayahnya mengenalkannya pada seorang wanita muda yang ayahnya bilang akan menggantikan peran sebagai ibunya dikeluarga. Sejak saat itu Yonggi memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pemberontak, ia selalu terlibat masalah disekolah, mencicipi alkohol diusianya yang baru lima belas tahun, dan hampir setiap hari pulang kerumah dengan wajah lebam sehabis berkelahi. Hidupnya sudah sangat kacau saat ia menginjak usia dua puluh dua tahun, ayahnya sudah lelah menasehatinya dan menghukum Yonggi dengan berbagai cara. Yonggi sudah merencanakan skenario bunuh diri paling hebat saat itu sebelum Namjoon dan muka menyebalkannya mengagalkan rencananya, pria berwajah sangar yang menarik tangan Yonggi saat ia berniat terjun dari jembatan sungai Han mengakhiri hidupnya yang telah hancur, tapi Namjoom mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Yonggi menata kembali hidupnya, menjanjikan keluarga seperti yang Yonggi inginkan._

 _Selanjutnya ada Jung Hoseok. Dunia Hoseok sudah hancur sebenarnya bahkan sesaat sebelum ia terlahir kedunia. Ibunya sudah berkali-kali mencoba mengugurkan Hoseok kecil yang ada didalam kandungannya dengan berbagai macam cara karna saat itu ia hamil diluar status pernikahan oleh pacarnya yang sama-sama masih berstatus mahasiswa dan bersikeras tidak akan mengambil tanggung jawab atas kelahiran bayi tersebut, namun semua rencana penguguran itu gagal, Hoseok masih tetap bertahan didalam rahim ibunya dengan kondisi yang sangat sehat. Hingga ibunya memutuskan untuk mempertahankan Hoseok walaupun tanpa sosok ayahnya, menghidupi Hoseok dengan berbekal gaji sebagai seorang pegawai restoran. Diusianya yang menginjak dua puluh tahun sebelum ibunya meninggal dunia dikarnakan penyakit yang dideritanya akibat efek samping dari percobaan penguguran kandungannya dimasa lalu, Hoseok mendengar semua cerita tersebut dari ibunya. Setelah ibunya tiada ia memutuskan menjadi pencandu obat-obatan terlarang. Hoseok menciptakan kehidupannya yang baru dengan obat-obatan tersebut, mempercayai hasil khayalan bawah sadarnya akibat efek dari obat-obatan tersebut adalah kenyataan. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Namjoon, pria bertatto yang menariknya dari jeratan obat-obatan tersebut, mengajaknya untuk hidup didunia yang nyata dimana ia berjanji akan mewujudkan dunia tersebut sesuai dengan yang Hoseok inginkan._

 _Park Jimin mungkin bisa dibilang memiliki kehidupan paling normal diantara yang lain. Walaupun ia tinggal jauh dari orang tuanya tapi ia tetap menjalin hubungan baik pada mereka. Orang tuanya adalah pemilik restoran samgyeopsal yang cukup terkenal di Busan kota kelahiran Jimin. Sedangkan saat ini Jimin sedang menempuh pendidikannya di salah satu universitas di Seoul. Suatu malam ia bertemu dengan Namjoon pria yang Jimin kira adalah salah satu anggota gangster dikota Seoul yang menolongnya saat ia dipojokkan disebuah gang sempit oleh preman jalanan yang berniat merampas barang-barang miliknya. Dulu Jimin hanya seorang pria pendek yang tidak bisa berkelahi, hingga saat ia diselamatkan oleh Namjoon dengan adegan action yang menurut Jimin sangat keren, sejak saat itulah Namjoon menjadi panutannya. Seseorang yang akan selalu Jimin hormati sampai ia bisa membalas kembali apa yang telah Namjoon lakukan padanya._

 _Lain lagi dengan Kim Taehyung, ia mengaku hanya memiliki seorang ibu. Sejak seseorang yang ia panggil ayah meninggalkannya bersama dengan ibunya dibangunan flat kecil milik keluarganya saat ia berumur tujuh tahun lalu, Taehyung mengaku tidak memiliki sosok ayah dihidupnya. Semua biaya sekolahnya, biaya kehidupannya adalah hasil kerja keras ibunya dari berjualan dikedai pingir jalan setiap malam. Hingga diumurnya yang menginjak tujuh belas tahun Taehyung memutuskam berhenti bersekolah, ia memilih untuk mencari pekerjaan dan membantu ibunya mencari uang. Ia mendapatkan pekerjaan pertamanya sebagai seorang bartender disebuah tempat hiburan malam di pusat kota Seoul berkat bantuan salah seorang paman dari keluarga ibunya. Hingga suatu malam ia mendapatkan seorang pelanggan pria dengan rambut blonde dan piercing perak di telinganya yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Namjoonn, menceritakan tentang 'keluarga' yang dimilikinya dan mengajak Taehyung untuk ikut serta, mengabaikan ketidak percayaan Taehyung dengan arti kata 'keluarga' yang dijanjikan Namjoon, Taehyung menyetujuinya._

 _Yang terakhir adalah Jeon Jungkook, pemuda bergigi kelinci yang baru menamatkan sekolahnya tahun ini. Dulu pertama kali Namjoon bertemu dengan Jungkook adalah disebuah gang sempit pinggiran kota Seoul. Usia Jungkook baru lima belas tahun saat Namjoon menemukannya dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Wajahnya penuh dengan luka dengan darah mengering disekitar lukanya. Jungkook menjadi korban bullying disekolahnya. Tubuhnya yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah tergeletak begitu saja dipojokan gang dengan sesekali memegangi perutnya sambil merintih kesakitan. Namjoon yang kebetulan lewat menawarkan bantuan untuk mengantar pemuda tersebut pulang. Saat Jungkook mengucapkan salah satu panti asuhan yang ada di Seoul sebagai tempat tinggalnya Namjoon sangat terkejut, ia menemukan alasan yang menyebabkan Jungkook menjadi korban bullying disekolahnya. Setelah hari itu Namjoon memutuskan untuk membawa Jungkook ke dalam keluarganya. Memutuskan akan merawat Jungkook yang bahkan saat itu tidak mengerti apapun tentang sebuah 'keluarga' ia hanya bisa mempercayai Namjoon yang berjanji akan memberikannya kehidupan yang lebih baik dan membawanya bertemu dengan orang-orang yang baru saja Namjoon kenalkan sebagai 'keluarga' barunya mulai saat ini._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Lamunan Namjoon tiba-tiba terhenti saat sebuah tangan berwarna pucat melambai-lambai tepat didepan wajahnya. Namjoon yang sadar siapa pemilik tangan tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping yang mana langsung bertemu dengan mata tajam milik Yonggi yg tengah menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Kau tidak sedang melamun hal-hal yang mesum kan, Kim Namjoon? Kau bukan lagi seumuran Jungkook yang sedang melewati masa puber, kau ingat." suara ejekan yang diberikan Yonggi untuknya membuat Namjoon langsung tertawa.

"Hyung, bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Woah hyung, apa kau sekarang memiliki kemampuan semacam indra ke enam!?" seru Namjoon sambil berpura-pura menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Sialan kau!" sahut Yonggi sambil mendorong dahi Namjoon dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. "Lalu apa yang sedang kau fikirkan dengan dahi berkerut seperti itu? Sungguh Namjoon, tadi kau itu sudah terlihat seperti professor botak yang sedang memikirkan formula apa yang pas untuk menciptakan bom nuklir paling ampuh untuk menghancurkan dunia." lanjutnya masih dengan suara ejekan yang dibuat-buat.

Namjoon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yonggi dan justru malah semakin mengeraskan tawanya yang semakin membuat Yonggi jengkel hingga Namjoon harus rela mendapatkan satu lagi pukulan dari Yonggi yang saat ini mengenai belakang kepalanya.

"Hyung! Itu sakit tahu," bentak Namjoon sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit saat menjadi korban kekerasan dari seorang Min Yonggi.

Yonggi hanya mengangkat bahunya seolah tidak perduli lalu kembali mengarahkan lensa kameranya kearah tengah lapangan. Namjoon dan Yonggi kembali terdiam, hanya samar-samar terdengar suara tawa dan jeritan mereka yang saat ini masih melanjutkan permainan dan suara 'klik' beberapa kali yang dikeluarkan dari kamera yang ada ditangan Yonggi saat ini.

"Hyung, kau ingat bagaimana dulu kita semua akhirnya bisa menjadi seperti ini? Sepertinya aku butuh diingatkan kembali." sekali lagi perkataan Namjoon menghentikan kegiatan Yonggi dari kegiatan mengabadikan momen saat ini dengan lensa kameranya. Yonggi kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kesamping dimana Namjoon sedang duduk dengan pandangan kedepan dengan sorot mata yang sendu memperhatikan kelima orang yang masih ribut ditengah lapangan.

"Namjoon- _ah_ , kalau kau bertanya seperti itu aku takkan bisa menjawabnya, karna kita semua ada disini karna kau, berkat kau kita semua terjalin dengan ikatan ini bukan?" perkataan Yonggi menciptakan sebuah senyum miring di bibir Namjoon.

"Lalu, apa menurut hyung yang aku lakukan ini benar? Apa dengan aku membawa kalian untuk berada bersama denganku adalah keputusan yang benar?" tanya Namjoon hati-hati, saat ini matanya sudah sepenuhnya menghadap Yonggi. Yonggi terdiam, matanya menatap kedalam kedua bola mata penuh keraguan milik Namjoon dihadapannya.

"Apa kau berfikiran seperti itu? Apa kau bisa melihat raut kekecewaan diwajah kami selama ini? Aku rasa pertanyaanmu sungguh sangat tidak mendasar Namjoon, kau adalah seseorang yang kami hormati, kau seseorang yang dapat kami andalkan dalam keadaan apapun dan kau adalah alasan kami untuk tetap tinggal Namjoon- _ah_!" suara Yonggi meninggi saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap ujung sepatunya yang kotor akibat tanah yg dipijaknya saat ini, ia hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Yonggi. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Yonggi, pertanyaannya saat ini sungguh tidak mendasar, entah mengapa ia hanya sedikit takut keputusannya mengajak mereka dikehidupannya adalah sebuah keputusan yang salah. Secara tidak langsung Namjoon-lah yang memegang tanggung jawab penuh atas hubungan _'keluarga'_ yang ia ciptakan ini.

"Namjoon- _ah_ , percayalah ini adalah yang kami butuhkan. Kami saling membutuhkan dan saling bergantung satu sama lain, kau tidak sendirian Namjoon. Kami ada dipihakmu saat ini. Kau lihat kami semua bahagia dengan saling memiliki satu sama lain, sebagai sebuah keluarga." seru Yonggi sambil menepuk pelan bahu Namjoon mencoba memberi ketenangan.

Yonggi mengerti apa yg menjadi ketakutan Namjoon selama ini. Belum lagi hal yang mungkin akan terjadi kedepannya, sepeti yang terjadi dengan Taehyung saat ini misalnya. Walaupun mereka belum mengetahui detail cerita dari masalah Taehyung tapi Yonggi sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa itu bukan sebuah masalah yang mudah untuk dilewati, apalagi dengan jiwa labil seorang anak muda seperti yang mereka miliki.

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk lalu membawa kedua matanya kearah mereka yang masih asik ditengah lapangan. Tawa yang mereka keluarkan, wajah bahagia yang mereka tunjukkan dan kasih sayang yang mereka berikan satu sama lain membuat senyum dibibir Namjoon mengembang.

"Kau benar hyung, aku tidak sendirian, aku memiliki kalian." seru Namjoon masih dengan senyuman dibibirnya membuat lesung pipi yang dimilikinya semakin tercetak dalam dipipinya, untuk sesaat Yonggi hanya melihat Namjoon dan senyum kekanakan diwajahnya tersebut, ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Namjoon mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Bagus! Kau sudah sadar rupanya. Ayo cepat kita bergegas matahari sudah akan terbenam, kita harus segera menyeret anak-anak kelebihan energi itu untuk segera dibawa pulang dan diberi makan." seru Yonggi sambil merapikan kembali kameranya untuk ia masukkan kedalam tas yang dibawanya dan meraih beberapa botol air mineral dikedua tangannya.

Namjoon juga ikut bergegas, mengambil botol air mineral yang tersisa dan berjalan menuju ketengah lapangan dimana kelima orang yang sudah tidak terdengar lagi suara tawa berisiknya dan telah berganti dengan suara hembusan nafas lelah yang saling bersahutan, ternyata mereka telah menghentikan permainannya beberapa saat lalu dan tergeletak jatuh begitu saja diatas tanah karena kelelahan yang justru menimbulkan tawa dari Yonggi dan Namjoon yang saat ini tengah membagikan botol air mineral yang langsung disambut mereka dengan semangat.

Namjoon memandang satu per satu wajah kelelahan yang mereka tunjukan. Mulai dari Seokjin yang tertua diantara mereka sampai dengan Jungkook yang paling muda.

Namjoon bisa mendengar dengan jelas hembusan nafas lelah dan tawa terputus-putus yang mereka keluarkan menertawakan tingkah konyol mereka beberapa saat lalu.

Ia juga melihat Yonggi yang sudah ikut merebahkan tubuhnya membiarkan pakaiannya yang bersih ikut ternodai tanah sama seperti yang lain. Namjoon tersenyum saat Jungkook dengan senyum gigi kelincinya mengulurkan tangan menarik ujung celana jeansnya memberikan isyarat padanya untuk ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Namjoon menurut, ia ikut berbaring diatas tanah bersebelahan dengan yang lain, pandangannya langsung disambut oleh langit berwarna jingga diatas sana. Sepertinya matahari sudah akan terbenam sebentar lagi.

"Ingin melarikan diri bersama-sama?" suara berat Namjoon terdengar diantara hembusan nafas yang masih saling bersahutan. "Aku punya tempat tujuan yang bagus untuk kita tempati. Ayo kita mulai hidup kita yang baru bersama-sama!" Namjoon melanjutkan kalimatnya membuat suasana berubah hening, tidak ada lagi suara nafas terputus atau tawa lelah yang terdengar.

"Ayo!" suara tersebut mereka ucapkan hampir bersamaan, lalu disertai dengan tawa bahagia yang kembali terdengar memecah keheningan dibawah langit senja tersebut.

Mereka tidak perduli kemana mereka akan pergi. Asalkan mereka selalu bersama-sama itu tidak akan menjadi masalah.

 **\- To Be Continued -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : We're always together, right ?**

 **Genre : Family, Friendship, Bromance**

 **Cast : BTS member**

 **Rating : T / General**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N : Terinspirasi dari BTS - Prologue, BTS MV, BTS Song.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **(Taehyung bagian ketiga)**_

Namjoon mengendarai mobil _Ford Ranger Double Cargo_ -nya dengan kecepatan sedang dijalan bebas hambatan kota Seoul. Disebelahnya ada Seokjin yang sedang memperhatikan jalan raya yang sepi dihadapannya dan sesekali menguap karena mengantuk. Dikursi penumpang belakang ada Yonggi dan Hoseok yang tertidur sambil masing-masing bersandar pada sisi kaca jendela mobil disebelahnya. Sedangkan di bak cargo belakang ada Jimin, Taehyung dan juga Jungkook yang terdengar tengah berbincang dan sesekali tertawa entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kau juga tidur saja, kalau sudah sampai aku akan membangunkanmu. Kau terlihat lelah." suara Namjoon memecah keheningan sekaligus menghentikan kegiatan Seokjin yang saat ini tengah membuka lebar mulutnya karna kembali menguap.

" _Hoam_ , tidak Namjoon. Kau pasti akan kebosanan nanti kalau aku juga ikut tertidur. Aku akan menemanimu, kau fokus saja menyetir." kata Seokjin sambil tersenyum menghadap Namjoon.

"Tidak apa, lagipula daritadi yang kau lakukan hanya menguap, tidak membantu sama sekali." Namjoon tertawa pelan lalu melirik sekilas kerarah Seokjin yang mulai menunjukkan wajah tidak senangnya.

Sebenarnya Namjoon juga sama lelahnya, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, karena yang bisa menyetir hanya dirinya dan Yonggi. Jelas saja Namjoon tidak mungkin meminta bantuan Yonggi untuk melakukannya karna Yonggi bahkan sudah tertidur sesaat setelah dirinya duduk dan bersandar pada kursi jok belakang. Si pemalas satu itu tidak akan bisa Namjoon andalkan.

" _Ck_ , lalu kau tidak lelah begitu? Memangnya kau itu superhero atau apa Namjoon," seru Seokjin sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, merenggutkan bibir tebalnya dan kembali menghadap kearah jalan raya. Namjoon selalu hampir lupa kalau Seokjin adalah yang tertua diantara mereka setiap kali melihat Seokjin yang sedang merajuk seperti saat ini.

"Bukan seperti itu hyung, hanya saja-"

"Sudahlah Namjoon," seru Seokjin memotong. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Seokjin mengalihkan pembicaraan saat melihat Namjoon mengarahkan mobilnya kearah jalan jalur luar kota Seoul.

"Ke suatu tempat yang sangat ingin aku kunjungi bersama kalian," jawab Namjoon lalu kembali fokus pada kemudi dan jalan raya, ia sempat menekan klakson dan menyalip dua mobil kontainer yang mengarah ke arah jalan yang sama didepannya.

"Baiklah," jawab Seokjin tanpa banyak bertanya lagi. Ia lebih memilih ikut memperhatikan jalan raya didepannya.

* * *

Namjoon menghentikan mobilnya tepat di tepi sebuah dermaga kapal. Ia melirik sekilas jam di tangannya, hampir pukul lima pagi. Masih ada sekitar setengah jam lagi sampai matahari pagi akan terbit.

Disebelahnya Seokjin sudah tertidur lelap seakan lupa dengan perkataannya yang ingin menemani Namjoon agar tidak kebosanan selama perjalanan tadi, Namjoon hanya bisa tertawa lalu membenarkan letak posisi kepala Seokjin yang miring agar ia bisa tertidur lebih nyaman.

Namjoon membuka pintu mobilnya dengan perlahan dan langsung disambut oleh pemandangan dermaga yang sepi, hanya beberapa kapal ferry dan beberapa kapal milik nelayan yang tidak digunakan tertambat dibibir dermaga, lagipula masih terlalu awal untuk memulai hari di Minggu pagi sebenarnya.

Angin dingin yang berhembus di dermaga menyentuh hingga terasa sampai kedalam tulang Namjoon dan membuatnya mengigil kedinginan. Namjoon merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan lalu menuju ke bak cargo belakang dimana ada Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang saat ini juga tengah tertidur dengan saling bersandar satu sama lain.

Namjoon tertawa pelan, ia baru menyadari anak-anak kelebihan energi ini bisa terlihat polos juga saat tertidur. Namjoon merapikan selimut hangat yang mereka kenakan agar berfungsi dengan baik menghalangi angin dingin ditubuh ketiganya. Setelah itu berjalan kearah bibir dermaga, duduk ditepi pagar beton lalu bersandar diantara tiang lampu yang menerangi ujung dermaga yang masih menyala.

Tempat ini tidak pernah berubah. Namjoon masih ingat kapan terakhir kali ia kesini dan ia masih disuguhkan oleh pemandangan yang sama dengan ingatan terakhir yang dimilikinya tentang tempat ini. Walau dengan perasaan yang berbeda.

"Namjoon hyung," Namjoon menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Dibelakangnya ada Taehyung yang sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan berada disaku depan hoodie abu-abu yang dikenakannya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, pupil matanya pun terlihat mengecil karena baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Oh! Taehyung- _ah_ , kau terbangun? Kemarilah." seru Namjoon tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya mengajak Taehyung untuk duduk bersama disebelahnya.

Taehyung menghampiri Namjoon dan ikut duduk pada pagar beton, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada permukaan air laut dibawah sepatunya yang beriak pelan, mengkilat oleh cahaya lampu yang menyala diatasnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kita ada disini?" Taehyung menatap Namjoon dengan kedua matanya yang membulat dan keningnya berkerut penasaran. Namjoon tertawa melihat ekpresi berlebihan Taehyung.

"Kan sudah ku bilang untuk melarikan diri." jawab Namjoon santai.

"Aku pikir melarikan diri yang hyung maksud adalah pergi keluar kota yang jauh atau bahkan keluar negeri sekalian, tapi kenapa kita berada di dermaga nelayan yang hanya berjarak lima puluh kilometer dari kota Seoul?" seru Taehyung jengkel karena merasa tertipu oleh Namjoon.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan Taehyung, lagipula kita memang benar ada diluar kota dan lebih tepatnya lima puluh dua kilometer dari pusat kota Seoul. Dan untuk membawa kalian keluar negeri, aku mungkin harus menjual _Ranger_ kesayangan ku terlebih dulu, lalu aku harus mengemis setibanya disana agar bisa memberikan kalian makanan, dan aku juga tidak bisa menjamin kalau kalian bisa tertidur dengan nyaman dibawah jembatan beralaskan kardus tipis," jawab Namjoon dengan ekspresi yang ia buat seserius mungkin, lalu menundukkan kepalanya seolah ia sangat sedih dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Hentikan hyung, kau membuatku mulai marah." sahut Taehyung dengan raut wajah yang lebih serius.

"Baiklah, baiklah." seru Namjoon seakan takut dengan Taehyung yang sedang marah.

Hening sejenak, sementara Taehyung sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan Namjoon sibuk memperhatikan burung-burung camar yang sedang terbang beriringan diatas langit pagi yang masih gelap.

"Hyung," panggil Taehyung.

 _"Hmmm_?" gumam Namjoon yang saat ini sudah mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Taehyung.

"Kenapa hyung tidak bertanya?" tanya Taehyung yang saat ini tengah memainkan ujung hoddie yang ia kenakan.

"Apa yg harus aku tanyakan?" Namjoon balik bertanya.

"Tentang... tentang aku hyung," jawab Taehyung takut-takut. Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan membuat Namjoon harus menajamkan pendengannya hingga ia baru bisa mendengar suara Taehyung.

Namjoon menghela nafas pelan. Semburat cahaya matahari mulai terlihat diujung lautan, membuat langit yang awalnya gelap berubah mejadi lebih terang.

"Aku hanya akan bertanya saat kau siap untuk bercerita Taehyung- _ah_ ," suara Namjoon melembut, ada senyum tipis yang Namjoon berikan setelah mengucapkannya.

Taehyung terdiam. Raut wajahnya terlihat gelisah dan bibirnya ragu-ragu ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang seakan sedang tertahan ditenggorokannya.

"Aku membunuhnya hyung.. aku... membunuh si brengsek itu." seru Taehyung lirih, lalu semakin menundukan kepalanya sehingga Namjoon sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat raut wajah Taehyung.

Kedua bola mata Namjoon melebar, ia sudah menduga apapun yang Taehyung ucapkan pasti akan membuatnya terkejut. Namjoon berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menghela nafas pelan dan menghadap lautan yang sudah terlihat seperempat matahari pagi didepannya. Namjoon hanya terdiam memberi kesempatan Taehyung untuk kembali berbicara.

"Ia tiba-tiba pulang kerumah setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang seperti ditelan bumi, membuat keributan sampai menyakiti ibuku. Ia membangkitkan dendam yang sudah susah payah aku simpan selama bertahun-tahun dan berharap aku bisa melupakannya seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, tapi-" ucapan Taehyung terhenti oleh isakan tangisnya sendiri. Tangannya sibuk menyeka wajahnya yang basah karena air mata.

"Saat aku melihat wajahnya, aku kembali teringat bagaimana kehidupan yang telah kami jalani dulu sebelum ia meninggalkan kami. Saat umurku baru tujuh tahun dan yang aku ingat tentangnya hanyalah sosok yang sering memukuli aku dan ibu, ia melampiskan amarahnya setiap kali kalah berjudi pada kami yang bahkan tidak mengetahui apapun." suara Taehyung terdengar serak, ia mencoba menahan kesedihanya sendiri hingga membuat tangisnya tertahan dirongga tenggorokannya, membuat Namjoon menepuk pundak Taehyung mencoba menenangkannya.

"Suatu hari ia pulang kerumah dan kembali memukuli kami, aku hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan ibu, bukan karena rasa sakitnya pukulan yang aku terima bahkan aku sudah kebal dengan rasa sakit dari pukulan yang ia berikan. Aku menangis karna ia dengan tergesa memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam tas punggung, saat itulah aku menyadari kalau ia akan meninggalkan kami."

Namjoon bisa melihat senyum meremehkan Taehyung yang saat ini sudah mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan hutang pinjaman yang ada dimana-mana, penagih hutang setiap hari datang kerumah membuat keributan dan selalu menyakiti ibu, hingga akhirnya ibu dengan terpaksa memakai uang tabungan biaya sekolahku untuk membayar hutang pinjaman yang setiap hari terus bertambah karna bunga-nya, kami bahkan tidak bisa melunasinya dengan hanya mengandalkan penghasilan ibu dari berjualan setiap malam"

"Dulu aku menangisinya karna ia pergi meninggalkan kami tapi aku sangat marah saat melihatnya kembali muncul di kehidupan kami." Taehyung tertawa pelan, ia sedang menertawakan hidupnya yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Takdir sedang bermain-main dengannya.

Namjoon sedari tadi hanya terdiam, ia dengan seksama mendengarkan Taehyung yang saat ini sudah menghentikan tawanya, menyelesaikan perkataanya.

"Aku, melakukannya dengan benar kan hyung?" Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya bertanya ragu-ragu pada Namjoon yang saat ini tengah menatapnya. Namjoon bisa melihat jejak air mata diwajah Taehyung.

"Aku tidak bisa membenarkannya dan juga tidak bisa menyalahkanmu, tapi untuk saat ini aku rasa kau benar. Aku tahu kau sudah terlalu lama menyimpan semua dendam itu. Aku tahu bagaimana susah payah nya kau dan ibumu mencoba mengubur masa lalu kalian, dan aku juga tahu kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa mengatasi masalah dengan keputusanmu sendiri." jawab Namjoon menatap serius Taehyung dihadapannya.

Matahari sudah naik sepenuhnya dari permukaan laut. Cahayanya membuat Namjoon bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Taehyung saat ini. Namjoon baru menyadari ada lebam dipelipis Taehyung, jejak darah yang telah mengering diluka ujung bibirnya juga terlihat serius, dan buku-buku jari Taehyung yang saat ini tengah bertautan terlihat memar.

Merasa Namjoon saat ini tengah memperhatikannya, Taehyung langsung mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lain, dengan cepat ia meraih ujung hoodienya dan menutupi kepalanya agar Namjoon tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Namjoon tersenyum maklum. Namjoon mengenal Taehyung sudah tiga tahun lamanya, ia tau Taehyung selalu ingin menunjukkan sisi kuat dan tegarnya pada Namjoon dan yang lain. Dihadapan yang lain Taehyung tidak pernah mengeluh seberapa sulitpun hidup yang ia jalani. Bahkan sekalipun saat orang lain menghina hidupnya, Taehyung seakan tidak perduli.

Ia selalu seperti itu, dan itulah yang sangat Namjoon khawatirkan dari dirinya. Ia sangat hebat dalam menyembunyikan amarahnya. Namjoon selalu takut saat amarah itu keluar ia akan meledak-ledak dan sulit dikendalikan, dan semua itu terjadi seperti yang Namjoon kira selama ini.

Hening sejenak, suara burung camar diatas memenuhi langit pagi ini.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Namjoon hati-hati memecah keheningan.

"Aku baik. Aku tidak merasakan luka ini sakit-" jawab Taehyung lalu tersenyum dusta kepada Namjoon.

"Bukan lukamu, tapi hatimu Taehyung," seru Namjoon membuat senyum dusta Taehyung memudar dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya," Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengangguk canggung "Aku rasa." lanjutnya lirih. Ia mengigit sebelah bibirnya lalu kembali menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Namjoon menatap wajah Taehyung lamat-lamat dari samping. Suara debur ombak menghantam dinding beton dibawah sana terdengar berirama dan membuat perbincangan mereka tiba-tiba menjadi canggung untuk banyak hal.

Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya, menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Taehyung yang menatap Namjoon binggung, tapi Namjoon mengulas sebuah senyum yang menampilkan lesung pipi-nya dan menarik Taehyung berdiri.

"Ayo, sudah waktunya kita membangunkan yang lain. Mereka sudah melewati pemandangan matahari terbit yang sangat sayang untuk dilewati." Namjoon tersenyum senang lalu mulai berjalan kearah mobilnya terparkir.

Taehyung mengikuti Namjoon yang saat ini sudah membuat suara berisik dengan memukul-mukul badan mobil menggunakan tangannya sehingga membuat yang lain dengan terpaksa harus terbangun.

Taehyung tertawa saat melihat Namjoon yang akhirnya mendapatkan hadiah karena sudah menganggu tidur mereka dengan pukulan beramai-ramai dilakukan oleh yang lain pada bagian punggungnya membuat Namjoon berteriak kesakitan. Namun bukannya membantu Namjoon, Taehyung justru dengan semangat ikut bergabung dengan yg lain, memukul-mukul punggung Namjoon dan tertawa-tawa bersama.

 _Drrttt.. drrttt.. drrttt.._

"Hei sebentar, sebentar, aku harus mengangkat telepon," seru Namjoom yang menghentikan pukulan-pukulan pada dirinya lalu menjauh dari yang lain dan meraih handphone disaku celana jeansnya sambil mengaduh kesakitan karna efek dari pukulan barusan.

Raut wajah Namjoon seketika berubah serius, Seokjin yang pertama kali menyadarinya karna ia sedari tadi memperhatikan Namjoon yang menjauh dan membuat yang lain ikut memperhatikan Namjoon yang masih berbincang serius dengan seseorang diseberang telepon.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Namjoon memutus sambungan telepon dan menghampiri mereka yang tengah menatap Namjoon dengan raut wajah penasaran. Namjoon menghela nafasnya pelan lalu mengambil kunci mobil dari saku jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera kembali ke Seoul sekarang juga," seru Namjoon sambil berjalan kearah kursi kemudi.

"Tapi hyung kita baru sampai, kenapa kita harus buru-buru kembali?" itu suara Jungkook yang saat ini sudah menahan lengan Namjoon yang telah membuka pintu mobil.

"Iya hyung, aku kira kita akan bersenang-senang disini tapi kenapa kita pulang? Aku tidak mau hyung," tolak Jimin yang saat ini sudah menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada memprotes keinginan Namjoon untuk kembali.

"Aku bilang kita harus kembali!" bentak Namjoon dengan nada suara tinggi dan menyentak tangan Jungkook yang masih memegang lengannya. Membuat yang lain seketika terdiam bahkan Jungkook sudah bersembunyi dibalik punggung Seokjin memandang takut Namjoon yang ada didepannya.

"Baiklah kita akan kembali, aku yang akan menyetir. Masuklah kemobil cepat!" perintah Yonggi yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam lalu merebut kunci mobil digengaman Namjoon dan menyalakan mesin mobil, satu per satu mereka mulai naik ke mobil.

Mereka kembali ke Seoul dengan suasana hening sepanjang perjalanan, bahkan Hoseok yang biasa melemparkan candaan dan tingkah konyol lebih memilih duduk terdiam di kursi jok belakang.

 **-To Be Continued -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : We're always together, right ?**

 **Genre : Family, Friendship, Bromance**

 **Cast : BTS member**

 **Rating : T / General**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N : Terinspirasi dari BTS - Prologue, BTS MV, BTS Song.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 ** _(Taehyung bagian empat)_**

 ** _Flashback_**

Taehyung melirik jam di tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan _shift_ -nya di bar tempatnya bekerja. Kakinya terasa sangat pegal karna malam ini pelanggan yang datang sangat banyak dan membuat dirinya tidak bisa untuk sekedar duduk dan beristirahat. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya menyusuri gang-gang kecil menuju tempat tinggalnya. Ia ingin cepat sampai di bangunan flat sederhana yang ia tempati bersama dengan ibunya lalu segera tertidur dan mengisi kembali tenaganya yang terkuras habis malam ini.

Kakinya melangkah cepat menaiki anak tangga, lima puluh tujuh anak tangga lebih tepatnya untuk bisa sampai dilantai dua unit blok flatnya berada. Setelah tinggal dibangunan ini hampir dua puluh tahun lamanya Taehyung terbiasa menghitung berapa anak tangga yang ia lewati setiap harinya, bahkan kebiasaan tersebut masih saja ia lakukan sampai saat ini.

Taehyung sudah berada tepat didepan pintu flatnya. Tangannya masih sibuk mencari kunci rumah disaku celana jeans yang ia kenakan saat ini.

 _BRUK.._

 _PRAAANG.._

Taehyung terkejut dan refleks menjatuhkan kunci rumah yang sudah ada digenggamannya ke lantai setelah mendengar suara benda pecah belah yang membentur pintu dan jatuh berhamburan kelantai didalam rumahnya dan suara seorang wanita yang berteriak lalu menangis, Taehyung menyadari sesuatu, suara itu adalah milik ibunya.

Taehyung mengambil cepat kunci yang sempat terjatuh dan segera membuka pintu flat-nya, berkali-kali meleset dari lubang kunci karna tangannya yang gemetar akibat terlalu panik karna saat ini ia sudah mendengar suara ibunya yang merintih kesakitan.

Setelah pintu terbuka Taehyung melihat seorang pria yang tengah berdiri dan menarik paksa rambut ibunya yang duduk bersimpuh dilantai ruang tengah. Taehyung tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pria dihadapannya karna posisinya saat ini membelakangi Taehyung.

"Ibu!" Taehyung berteriak panik dan segera berlari kearah ibunya, melepaskan gengaman tangan pria tersebut dari ibunya dan segera mencengkeram kerah kemeja pria dihadapannya bersiap melayangkan sebuah pukulan.

"Ayah.." Taehyung bergumam, tangannya yang terkepal berhenti di udara saat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria tersebut. Tidak ada yang berubah dari sosok dihadapan Taehyung saat ini, hanya raut wajahnya saja yang memperlihatkan gurat halus karna bertambahnya usia, selebihnya Taehyung masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas siapa orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

" _Eoh_ , lihat ini, bukan kah ini Kim Taehyung, anak ku? Kau sudah besar rupanya, " bau alkohol seketika menyapa indra penciuman Taehyung. Tangannya yang mencengkeram kerah ayahya terlepas begitu saja saat ayahnya dnegan kasar menepis tangan Taehyung dari kerah bajunya.

Taehyung berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan saat tangan ayahnya kini sudah berpindah mengusap kepalanya dengan kasar. Taehyung hanya menunduk, mendesiskan kebencian dari bibirnya.

"Brengsek," Taehyung berdesis. Tangannya sudah kembali mengepalkan tinju hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih dibawah sana. Raut wajahnya menebar kebencian, kebencian yang sudah ia simpan bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Apa? Kau berkata apa anak kecil?" Ayahnya menyeringai didepan wajah Taehyung dengan nada mengejek.

"Brengsek!" Taehyung melayangkan satu pukulan yang mengenai tepat pada pelipis ayahnya. Matanya buas mengancam pada sosok yang saat ini telah jatuh tersungkur dilantai karna pukulannya. Dengan cepat Taehyung menindih tubuh besar ayahnya. Kembali melayangkan pukulan pada rahangnya hingga membuat darah segar mengalir keluar dari hidung ayahnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan tangisan ibunya yang berteriak meminta Taehyung untuk segera berhenti, Taehyung kembali mencengkeram kerah baju ayahnya yang saat itu hendak berdiri dari jatuhnya. Kepalan tangan sudah kembali terangkat bersiap untuk kembali memberikan pukulan.

Namun keadaan tiba-tiba berbalik saat ayahnya dengan sigap mencengkram tangan Taehyung yang sudah mengantung di udara dan dengan gerakan cepat mendorong tubuh Taehyung hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur membentur lantai dingin dibawah punggungnya. Dengan cepat tangan ayahnya langsung menghantam wajah Taehyung beberapa kali.

Belum puas memukul wajah Taehyung ayahnya sudah kembali melayangkan pukulannya ke bagian perut Taehyung yang tepat mengenai ulu hatinya sekuat tenaga. Taehyung bahkan belum sempat membuat pertahanan apapun namun sebuah pukulan sudah kembali ia dapatkan dan mengenai tepat di rahangnya.

Taehyung bisa merasakan darah segar baru saja keluar dari sudut bibirnya karena pukulan tersebut, seketika rasa amis darah menyapa indra pengecapannya.

Tubuh Taehyung terlalu lemah untuk melakukan perlawanan setelah mendapatkan pukulan bertubi-tubi dari ayahnya. Apalagi lawan yang ia hadapi bukanlah tandingannya. Tubuh ayahnya yang cukup besar membuat keadaan tidak menguntungkan untuk Taehyung. Taehyung bisa dengan jelas melihat raut wajah ayahnya yang saat ini masih berada diatas tubuhnya menyeringai dan mengejek Taehyung.

Saat ini ayahnya sudah beranjak dari tubuhnya. Ia terlihat tengah menyeka keringat di dahi. Kemudian menarik hoodie Taehyung dan kembali mendorong tubuh kurus Taehyung hingga membentur lemari kayu yang ada dibelakangnya.

Taehyung memekik lirih, seluruh tubuhnya terasa kesakitan. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya Taehyung mendudukan dirinya dan bersandar pada lemari kayu yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya. Ia menyeka darah yang masih mengalir diujung bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia bisa melihat ibunya yang saat ini berada dipojok ruangan berdiri berusaha menghampirinya tapi dengan cepat ayahnya menarik rambut ibunya hingga kembali terduduk dilantai, Taehyung bisa melihat ibunya yang menangis dengan suara lirih merubah posisinya hingga berlutut dengan kedua tangan didepan dadanya memohon ampun agar pria dihadapannya ini berhenti.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau mendidik anakmu sehingga menjadi bajingan seperti itu selama aku tidak ada! Dasar wanita bodoh.." suara tamparan yang kuat melayang dari tangan ayahnya. "..mengurus satu anak saja tidak bisa, dari awal memang seharusnya wanita tidak berguna seperti kau ku

bunuh saja!" kini ayahnya sudah kembali menarik paksa rambut ibunya sehingga membuat kepalanya dengan terpaksa menghadap ke atas dimana ayahnya berada.

Taehyung mengertakkan giginya, ia seakan melupakan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya saat ini karna amarahnya yang telah memuncak. Ia tidak ingin hidupnya dan ibunya kembali seperti beberapa tahun lalu karna ayahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar ruang tengah mencari benda yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai senjata. Ia tidak akan bisa melawan ayahnya hanya dengan tangan kosong.

Matanya langsung tertuju pada beberapa botol _soju_ yang berserakan diatas meja ruang tengah, mungkin bekas ayahnya. Taehyung berusaha bangkit dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya menyambar cepat botol tersebut dan menghantamkannya ke meja hingga pecah dan menyisakan ujung-ujung runcing yang tajam.

Taehyung sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia bukan lagi Taehyung yang berumur tujuh tahun, yang hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan ibunya saat dipukuli. Dengan cepat ia meraih pundak ayahnya yang membelakanginya agar menghadap padanya dan mendorong tubuhnya sehingga berhimpitan dengan dinding kemudian mengarahkan cepat ujung runcing botol tersebut ke tubuh ayahnya.

"Mati saja kau, brengsek! Matiii!" Taehyung berteriak setelah pecahan botol tersebut tertancap tepat di bagian perut ayahnya. Taehyung masih bisa mendengar suara teriakan ayahnya yang memekik akibat serangan dadakan dari Taehyung.

"Kau bajingan! Kau tidak pernah tahu kalau aku tidak baik-baik saja bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun kau pergi dari rumah ini! Aku harus melewati masa-masa sulit yang tidak seharusnya anak seusiaku alami karena kau! Aku menyimpan dendam setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya! Kau... jangan berani-berani menyentuh ibuku dengan tangan kotormu!" Taehyung mendesis, wajahnya memerah, giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah.

Ia kembali mendengar suara parau ibunya yang berteriak. Tangisannya terdengar semakin kencang ditelinga Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung sudah gelap mata, ia tidak mendengar apapun, yang ia tahu saat ini emosinya yang meluap-meluap tengah mengambil alih dirinya.

Taehyung mencabut kembali ujung pecahan botol yang masih menancap di

tubuh ayahnya. Ia terdiam saat menatap semburat merah dibagian perut yang tercetak pada depan kemeja ayahnya. Matanya beralih pada tangan kanannya yang masih mengenggam pecahan botol yang juga berwarna sama.

Taehyung terkesiap menjatuhkan pecahan botol kaca yang berlumuran darah digengamannya tersebut kelantai. Tangan nya yang gemetar menyeka matanya yang berair dan menggangu pandangannya. Wajah Taehyung seketika berubah pucat saat melihat sosok dihadapannya sudah tidak bergerak dan jatuh begitu saja dipojokan dinding.

Kaki Taehyung gemetar mencoba menopang tubuhnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat lemas, tangannya yang lain sudah sibuk mencari pegangan pada dinding disekitarnya. Nafasnya mulai tersengal, keringat membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya.

Ibunya yang masih terkejut dan hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dengan cepat berlari kearah Taehyung, mencengkeram erat lengan Taehyung lalu memegang kedua sisi wajah Taehyung agar menghadap dirinya.

"Pergilah, cepat pergi dari apa, kau tidak melihat apa-apa, jadi segera pergi. Kau dengar ibu Taehyung?" ucap ibunya disela-sela tangisannya. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Tangannya tidak kalah gemetarnya dengan milik Taehyung.

"Ibu.. aku.. aku.." lidah Taehyung mendadak terasa kelu. Tanpa sadar air mata Taehyung sudah terjatuhan dan membasahi pipinya,ia memandang ibunya dengan ketakutan.

"Pergi dari sini Taehyung, cepat! " teriak ibunya mendesak, lalu dengan tergesa menarik tangan Taehyung dan membawanya kedepan pintu lalu mendorongnya agar cepat keluar dari rumah.

Taehyung sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih lagi. Terakhir yang ia lihat adalah ibunya yang berusaha tersenyum dan mengucapkan 'Tidak apa-apa semua akan baik-baik saja' padanya didepan pintu sebelum kakinya melangkah keluar pintu dan dengan gerakan cepat sudah menuruni anak tangga dan berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan bangunan flat yang sepi dibelakangnya.

Taehyung terus berlari. Sesekali ia mengarahkan punggung tangannya untuk mengusap air mata yang masih terus keluar dari sudut matanya sehingga menggangu penglihatannya. Jalanan sangat sepi, tidak ada satu orangpun yg Taehyung temui. Sejauh ini yang ia lihat hanya lampu-lampu toko yang menyala terang berada disekitarnya.

Hingga akhirnya kakinya terhenti dipojokkan gang sempit yang Taehyung tidak pernah ketahui sebelumnya bahkan Taehyung tidak yakin saat ini ia berada dimana, tubuhnya jatuh terduduk begitu saja, saat ini ia telah bersandar pada tembok berlumut dibelakangnya lalu menekuk lutut dan menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajah diantara kedua lututnya dan kembali menangis, pikirannya mendadak kosong, ia bahkan tidak ingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tangannya saat ini sudah meremas surai coklat karamelnya dengan kuat memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir, sebelum akhirnya terlintas sebuah nama di dalam kepalanya, tangannya dengan cepat mengambil handphone disaku hoodienya memencet cepat kontak seseorang yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

 _Tut... tut... tut..._

"Halo," hingga suara serak seorang pria khas bangun tidur terdengar disambungan telepon.

Taehyung menahan nafasnya, ia hanya ingin selamat.

 ** _Flashback end_**

* * *

Seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dari balik pintu besi diseberang kaca pembatas antara tempat Taehyung berdiri saat ini, disampingnya ada seorang sipir berseragam lengkap sedang memegang lengan ibunya yang ter-borgol dibagian depan tubuhnya yang kurus.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir satu jam dari dermaga yang Taehyung datangi bersama dengan yang lain, Namjoon menyuruh Yonggi menghentikan mobilnya disebuah lembaga pemasyarakatan khusus wanita, menjelaskan cepat situasi yang terjadi. Mengatakan akan kembali menjemput Taehyung setelah membawa yang lain pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Ibu," panggil Taehyung terdengar sangat lirih. Taehyung menatap lamat wajah ibunya yang sudah duduk dikursi yang tersedia.

"Tidak apa-apa Taehyung-ah, Ibu baik-baik saja." seru ibunya sambil mencoba tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang pucat.

"Kenapa ibu disini?!" Taehyung mulai berteriak panik, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak marah pada saat seperti ini dengan melihat ibunya yang mengenakan seragam tahanan dan ter-borgol tepat dihadapannya.

"Taehyung- _ah_ berhenti," ibunya mencoba menenangkan Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh kaca pembatas ruangan.

"Kenapa?! Aku yang bersalah bu, aku yang membunuhnya!" nafas Taehyung tersengal saat berteriak. Jemarinya sudah terkepal kuat memukul kaca tebal pembatas dihadapannya. Air matanya sudah berlomba-lomba keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Kim Taehyung!" ibunya ikut berteriak membuatnya terbatuk kecil akibat terlalu memaksakan suaranya keluar.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan disana? Aku yang sudah membunuhnya bu," Taehyung menurunkan nada bicaranya, tidak tega melihat ibunya yang saat ini tengah menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya karna berteriak tadi.

Kalau bisa ia sangat ingin menghancurkan kaca pembatas yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, memeluk tubuh kurus ibunya yang saat ini mengenakan seragam tahanan yang lusuh dan membuat tubuh kurusnya terlihat sangat kecil.

"Tidak Taehyung- _ah_ , ibu yang sudah melakukannya. Kau tidak bersalah. Kalaupun saat itu kau tidak melakukannya, ibu akan tetap melakukanya untukmu. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." seru ibunya yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata melihat Taehyung yang sudah ikut menangis dihadapannya.

"Ibu," Taehyung menyeka wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata dengan ujung lengan kemeja yang dipinjamkan Namjoon padanya sebelum ia masuk tadi. Menyisir rambut coklat karamelnya yang berantakan dengan jemari karena frustasi.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar Taehyung- _ah_ , tidak apa-apa ibu baik-baik saja." ibunya kembali tersenyum mencoba untuk menenangkan Taehyung.

"Tidak! Aku akan menyerahkan diriku bu. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu berada disana, biar aku saja yang ada disana, jangan dirimu." Taehyung sudah kehabisan akal, menurutnya dengan menyerahkan dirinya sendiri adalah satu-satunya cara agar ibunya bisa keluar dari tempat ini.

"Tidak!" ibunya kembali berteriak. Lalu menhembuskan nafas pelan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Jangan lakukan itu Taehyung, kau akan membuat ibu terluka kalau kau melakukannya. Ibu menyerahkan diri demi kita Taehyung, demi keluarga kita. Ibu ingin kau melupakan masa lalumu. Ibu ingin kau berhenti menyimpan dendam dengan ayahmu sendiri. Ibu ingin kau menjalani kehidupan normal layaknya anak-anak lain yang juga memikirkan masa depan. Ibu tidak mau kau terus-terusan merasa bersalah padaku atas apa yg ayahmu perbuat pada kita dulu. Ibu ingin kau berhenti Kim Taehyung!"

"Semua sudah terlambat, aku sudah menghancurkan hidupku sendiri karna dendamku pada ayah sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya dan bahkan yang lebih parah saat ini aku juga sudah menghancurkan hidup ibu," Taehyung menghela nafas perlahan. Ia terdiam sejenak, menatap ibunya diseberang ruangan. Taehyung bisa melihat pipi ibunya yang tirus sudah kembali basah oleh air mata.

"Tidak. Kau tidak pernah melakukannya. Kau selama ini hanya lari dari masalahmu. Ibu tahu selama ini kau hanya menahannya untuk terlihat baik-baik saja padahal hatimu tidak. Aku ibumu Taehyung, aku sangat ingin hidupmu bahagia, bukan dengan membawa dendam selamanya didalam hatimu." ibunya kembali terisak.

Taehyung hanya bisa menunduk, ia berusaha mengendalikan nafasnya yang memburu. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan ibunya berada dibalik tahanan atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Taehyung tidak akan bisa menerima kenyataan itu.

"Kau tidak bisa berada disini, kau harus tetap disana. Kau harus menata kembali hidupmu. Kau harus bahagia Taehyung- _ah_. Kau sudah meninggalkan masa lalu kita. Mulai saat ini kau harus memulai kembali hidupmu yang baru. Kau harus berdamai dengan masa lalumu, dengan menjalani hidupmu dengan baik, hingga tidak akan ada lagi penyesalan diantara kita." suara ibunya melembut, mengapai kaca pembatas kearah wajah Taehyung seolah tengah menyentuh anaknya tersebut.

Taehyung tertegun. Ia menyadari kalau memang selama ini ia selalu lari dari masalahnya. Ia tidak pernah menceritakan kepada siapapun tentang ke khawatirannya, tentang ketakutannya, tentang amarahnya. Taehyung selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Maafkan aku bu... maafkan aku..."

"Tidak ada yg perlu dimaafkan Taehyung- _ah_. Semua sudah berlalu. Semua itu sudah tertinggal jauh dibelakang. Ibu juga akan menggunakan waktu ini untuk menata kembali hidupku, ibu akan memcoba berdamai dengan masa lalu dan segala kenangan buruk yang telah kita lewati. Dengan begitu setelah ini kita bisa kembali hidup bersama tanpa bayangan dendam dan masa lalu." Taehyung dapat melihat ibunya yang menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya lalu tersenyum, senyum yang sangat tulus dari seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , kau bisa berjanji kan pada ibu?" tanya ibunya dengan sorot mata lembut.

Taehyung terdiam menatap wajah ibunya dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca lalu dengan ragu-ragu mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu nak," ucap ibunya yang langsung membuat Taehyung ikut tersenyum dan juga menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya.

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat seorang sipir yang tadi membawa ibunya mengetuk pintu, mengatakan waktu kunjungan telah habis. Taehyung masih bisa melihat saat ibunya beringsut berdiri dari tempat duduknya, beranjak pergi saat sipir tersebut kembali menarik tangan ibunya yang ter-borgol kearah pintu besi yang sama saat ia datang tadi.

"Aku akan sering berkunjung bu,"

"Baiklah, ibu akan sangat senang."

"Aku akan menepati janjiku bu,"

"Ya, kau sudah berjanji nak."

"Aku menyayangimu bu,"

"Aku lebih menyayangimu Taehyung-ah."

Taehyung menatap punggung ibunya yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu besi diseberangnya.

* * *

Matahari bersinar sangat terik saat Taehyung berjalan atau lebih tepatnya menyeret paksa kedua kakinya kearah gerbang besar pintu keluar yang dijaga oleh beberapa petugas berseragam.

Diujung gerbang ia bisa melihat Namjoon yang tengah bersandar pada badan mobilnya dengan kedua tangan yang berada didalam saku celana jeansnya.

Namjoon tersenyum saat menyadari Taehyung yang saat ini sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan ibumu?" Tanya Namjoon hati-hati. Sedangkan Taehyung yang saat ini tengah menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

Namjoon menganguk seakan mengerti apa yang baru saja Taehyung gumamkan.

"Aku tau ini sangat berat untuk kau terima Taehyung- _ah_ , tapi aku rasa aku bisa mengerti mengapa ibumu mengambil keputusan seperti itu." Namjoon tersenyum getir kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung perlahan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Namjoon seakan menagih penjelasan atas ucapan Namjoon barusan.

"Ibumu tau, kita semua pun tahu bahwa hidupmu sudah banyak menderita karna dendammu sendiri. Kau selalu bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja padahal tidak seperti itu, bukan? Kau selalu menyembunyikan semuanya, kau tidak pernah membiarkan kami tahu apa pun yang kau rasakan. Ibumu ingin kau lebih terbuka Taehyung- _ah_ , semua masalahmu, perasaanmu bahkan apa yang kau inginkan, kami semua ingin tau. Jangan menyimpannya untukmu sendiri, kau tidak sendirian. Kau memiliki seorang ibu yang paling menyayangi dirimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini dan kau juga memiliki kami, _keluargamu_."

Taehyung mengigit sudut bibirnya. Hatinya perlahan terasa mencair. Masa lalunya memang teramat buruk tapi ia seakan lupa kalau didunia ini bukan hanya dia yg memiliki masa lalu yang buruk. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Taehyung sudah seharusnya mencoba memahami takdirnya dari sisi lain seperti orang lain yang mencoba memahaminya selama ini. Sisi yang seringkali ia lupakan.

"Kau sudah berhasil Taehyung- _ah_ , kau berhasil melewati rencana langit yang Tuhan berikan untukmu, kau berhasil memecahkan batu besar yang menganjal dihatimu selama bertahun-tahun ini, jadi sudah tidak ada lagi alasan bagimu untuk takut menghadapi hidupmu kedepannya. Ingatkan pada dirimu sendiri kalau saat ini kau adalah Kim Taehyung yang baru. Kim Taehyung yang memiliki masa depan dan kehidupan yang lebih baik."

Namjoon menyentuh lembut bahu Taehyung dihadapannya. Taehyung membalas senyum Namjoon dan mengangguk cepat. Masa lalu itu sudah Taehyung simpan rapat-rapat dalam hatinya. Ia tidak ingin lagi menyia-nyiakan hidupnya. Ia akan membayar pengorbanan ibunya dengan hidup bahagia dan tentu saja bersama dengan _'keluarga'_ nya.

 **(End for Chapter Taehyung)**

 **\- To Be Continued -**

 **(for another member story)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : We're always together, right ?**

 **Genre : Family, Friendship, Bromance**

 **Cast : BTS member**

 **Rating : T / General**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N : Terinspirasi dari BTS - Prologue, BTS MV, BTS Song.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **(Jungkook bagian kesatu)**_

 ** _Flashback_**

"Siapa namamu?"

"..."

"Hei, kau masih bernafas kan?"

Namjoon memperhatikan wajah anak laki-laki yang tengah terbaring tidak berdaya pada aspal dingin diujung gang sempit. Wajahnya penuh luka dan lebam dengan darah yang mengering disekitar luka yang dimilikinya.

"Kau ingin kerumah sakit? Atau kau ingin aku mengantarmu kerumahmu?" tawar Namjoon sambil membantu anak laki-laki itu untuk bangkit dan duduk bersandar pada tembok dibelakang tubuhnya.

Anak laki-laki itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon, karena ia tengah terbatuk sambil memegangi perutnya berusaha menahan nyeri yang dirasakan pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Namjoon melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan untuk diberikan pada tubuh anak laki-laki itu yang terlihat semakin pucat, mungkin karena ia terlalu lama berada diluar ruangan disaat udara dingin seperti saat ini.

" _Ya!_ Kau ingin mati kedinginan disini? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" seru Namjoon mulai kesal.

Namjoon menatap jerih pada sosok yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, Namjoon tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya sosok dihadapannya saat ini kalau tadi ia tidak memutuskan menolong.

Karna bagaimana bisa tubuh kecil yang dimilikinya mengalahkan sembilan orang anak laki-laki lain yang berpostur tubuh lebih besar saat mereka seolah tengah berebut ingin memukulinya.

Sebenarnya Namjoon bisa saja berpura-pura tidak melihat dan meninggalkan sosok tersebut hingga menjadi bulan-bulanan pukulan anak-anak lainnya. Tapi Namjoon adalah manusia dan sosok yang tidak berdaya diujung gang itu juga manusia, jadi bagaimana bisa Namjoon bersikap seolah ia tidak peduli.

Hingga akhirnya Namjoon memutuskan untuk turun tangan mengalahkan gerombolan yang mengelilingi sosok tubuh anak laki-laki itu dalam beberapa kali pukulan, pada pukulan terakhir yang Namjoon berikan pada salah satunya, mereka sudah sibuk saling dorong untuk kabur dan menghindar dari Namjoon, menyisakan sosok anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang dengan mobilku, kau bisa sebutkan alamat rumahmu? Atau kau bisa menyebutkan nomer telepon orang tuamu? Aku akan mengabari mereka setelah membawamu kerumah sakit."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Namjoon tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari sosok anak laki-laki tersebut.

Namjoon tidak punya pilihan lain, hingga akhirnya ia meraih tubuh anak laki-laki yang terlihat masih menggunakan seragam sekolah menengahnya itu dan membawanya dibalik punggung lalu berjalan keluar dari ujung gang menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dipinggir jalan raya.

"...Jung...kook, nam..a..ku Jeon Jungkook..." suara lirih yang berasal dari balik tubuhnya, membuat Namjoon menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"...aku tid..ak..memiliki..orang..tu..a jadi.. jangan bawa aku keru..mah..sakit..aku tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar biayanya." suara lirih itu terucap putus-putus dari bibir pucat anak laki-laki bernama Jungkook tersebut.

"Bisa...kau bawa aku kepanti..asuhanku.." lanjut Jungkook kemudian menarik jaket milik Namjoon yang masih dikenakannya semakin rapat membungkus tubuhnya yang mengigil kedinginan.

Namjoon juga dapat merasakan sosok dibalik punggungnya menghembuskan udara dingin dari nafas pelan yang ia keluarkan. Musim dingin yang sedang terjadi di Seoul membuat suhu udara berada pada angka minus derajat saat ini.

"Panti asuhan?" Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai kembali berjalan dengan Jungkook yang saat ini sudah tertidur lelap bersandar pada bahu Namjoon dengan nafas pelan teratur.

Malam itu, dipertengahan musim dingin yang sedang terjadi di kota Seoul, Namjoon tidak membawa tubuh Jungkook yang babak belur kerumah sakit atau panti asuhan tempat tinggal Jungkook sejak umurnya masih satu bulan. Tetapi Namjoon membawanya kebangunan flat sederhana miliknya, mengobati luka-luka pada tubuh Jungkook dan membiarkannya menginap sejak malam itu.

Karena pada malam itu juga lah Namjoon menawarkan fase kehidupan yang baru untuk Jungkook. Namjoon menjanjikan sebuah _'keluarga'_ yang tidak pernah Jungkook miliki atau mengerti sebelumnya.

Karena memang Jungkook sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa itu sebuah keluarga. Sejak tubuh kecilnya yang masih merah ditinggalkan begitu saja, ia hidup dengan anak-anak lain yang tumbuh besar bersamanya didalam sebuah panti asuhan pinggir kota dengan beberapa biarawati yang merawat dan menyekolahkan mereka dengan beasiswa dari pemerintah.

Tapi Jungkook dengan senang hati menerima tawaran itu saat Namjoon mengenalkannya pada sosok orang-orang baik dan ramah yang Namjoon katakan akan menjadi keluarganya.

Dan segala proses berjalan terasa begitu cepat, setelah Namjoon menyerahkan dokumen pengadopsian-nya pada panti asuhan yang Jungkook tempati selama lima belas tahun dan juga mengurus kepindahannya kesekolah menengah yang baru, Jungkook secara resmi memiliki sebuah 'keluarga'.

Bagi Jungkook, Namjoon adalah sosok yang sangat berjasa dari sebagian besar kebahagian yang ia miliki dihidupnya saat ini, karena Namjoon lah yang telah membawa Jungkook pada kehidupannya yang baru dan sangat berharga untuknya.

 ** _Flashback end_**

* * *

Seminggu berlalu setelah ibu Taehyung resmi ditahan di lembaga pemasyarakatan khusus wanita, Namjoon menghubungi mereka semua dan memutuskan untuk mengajak _'keluaga'_ nya tersebut tinggal bersama.

Namjoon tidak ingin kejadian yang di alami Taehyung kembali terulang, ia memutuskan untuk selalu berada dekat dengan _'keluarga'_ nya, agar mereka bisa saling mengawasi satu sama lain.

Namjoon membeli sebuah bangunan bekas dua lantai yang cukup luas dipinggir kota. Ia menjadikan lantai satu sebagai studio _tatto_ -nya yang juga akan ikut pindah, sedangkan lantai dua akan ia gunakan sebagai rumah yang akan mereka tinggali nantinya.

Awalnya memang mereka masih tinggal masing-masing. Namjoon dan Yonggi tinggal diapartemennya sendiri, Hoseok tinggal diapartemen peninggalan dari ibunya sebelum meninggal, Taehyung tinggal bersama dengan ibunya disebuah bangunan flat dekat kota dan Seokjin masih tinggal bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya sedangkan Jungkook diasrama sekolah menengahnya dan Jimin diasrama kampusnya.

Tidak ada yang menolak gagasan Namjoon saat mengajak mereka untuk tinggal bersama. Yonggi malah dengan senang hati menjual apartemennya sendiri sama seperti Namjoon dan uang hasil penjualannya ia gunakan untuk membantu renovasi bangunan bekas yang dibeli Namjoon agar menjadi layak untuk ditempati _'keluarga'_ nya.

Dan kabar baiknya, Namjoon sangat pintar memilih tempat tersebut, karena bangunan itu terletak tidak jauh dari cafe tempat kerja Seokjin, bar tempat kerja Taehyung, studio musik Yonggi, akademi dance dimana Hoseok mengajar, begitupun dengan sekolah menengah Jungkook dan kampus Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Auw,_ " Namjoon meringis sambil memperhatikan jari telunjuknya yang terluka karena tajamnya pisau dapur yang tanpa sengaja melukai tangannya.

"Kim Namjoon! apa yg kau lakukan? _Ya!_ Bagaimana bisa kau melukai tanganmu sendiri hanya karna memotong sebuah wortel?!" Seokjin yang sedang berada didepan kompor segera menghampiri Namjoon, mengambil alih tangan Namjoon yang terluka dan mengarahkannya ke air mengalir diwestafel dan membasuhnya.

"Harusnya dari awal aku meminta bantuan Yonggi saja untuk membantuku membuat sarapan, mengandalkan mu hanya akan membuat hidupku semakin susah saja," omel Seokjin tanpa henti namun dengan perhatian mengoleskan salep luka pada luka goresan dijari Namjoon dan membalutnya dengan plester untuk mencegah infeksi.

Namjoon yang terlalu sering diomeli Seokjin tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, ia hanya tersenyum merasa bersalah sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Maaf," lirihnya serba salah yang langsung dihadiahi delikan tajam mata Seokjin lalu mendorong punggungnya agar keluar dari area dapur.

"Kau duduk dimeja makan saja sana, aku akan melanjutkannya sendiri." ucap Seokjin tega lalu kembali berjalan kedepan kompor melanjutkan masakannya, menyisakan Namjoon yang hanya bisa menatap punggung lebar Seokjin yang membelakanginya dengan miris.

Hingga akhirnya dengan pasrah Namjoon menyeret kakinya menjauhi area dapur sebelum Seokjin kembali memarahinya. Padahal niat Namjoon baik tadi saat membantu Seokjin yang terlihat kerepotan saat membuat sarapan pagi ini, tapi ia dan sikap cerobohnya malah mengacaukan segalanya.

" _Eomma_ , dimana sarapanku? Aku harus segera berangkat kalau tidak aku akan terlambat sampai dikampus," seru Jimin sambil memukul-mukul gelas susu-nya yang telah habis diatas meja makan.

 _PLAK!_

" _Awww_ , brengs- Ah, hai Yonggi _hyung_ ," Jimin menujukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang hampir saja mengeluarkan makian saat mengetahui seseorang yang memukul kepalanya tanpa perasaan itu adalah Min Yonggi, _hyung_ di _'keluarga'_ nya yang paling galak.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _eomma_ , hah? Disini tidak ada _eomma-_ mu, dia ada di Busan sana." seru Yonggi dengan wajah datar selagi menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan seolah tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun setelah memukul kepala Jimin disampingnya.

" _Nde,_ " cicit Jimin menolak berdebat, karena berdebat dengan Min Yonggi adalah sama artinya dengan mengajak hewan buas berbicara, yang ada bukannya mendapatkan jawaban justru Jimin akan diterkam hidup-hidup tanpa ampun.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kelakuan _hyung-hyung_ nya di meja makan hanya bisa tertawa.

Hingga pandangan Jungkook teralihkan pada Namjoon yang telah menarik kursi diseberangnya dengan wajah yang tertekuk.

"Dimarahi Seokjin _hyung_ lagi ya, _hyung_?" tebak Jungkook setelah beberapa saat mengamati raut wajah Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya seraya memajukan dirinya lebih dekat kehadapan Jungkook untuk berbisik. " _Eomma_ -mu galak sekali Jungkook-"

"Siapa yang kau panggil _eomma_?" tiba-tiba Seokjin sudah berada didekat meja makan dengan raut wajah tidak senang sambil membawa panci berisi sup panas ditangannya.

"Jungkook, dia bilang kau _eomma-_ nya." tuduh Namjoon sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jungkook yang hanya bisa mengejap-ngejapkan matanya binggung karena tiba-tiba baru saja menjadi yang _'tertuduh'_.

" _Hyung_ , apa-apaan. Jelas-jelas Namjoon _hyung_ yang bilang-"

"Jungkook, kau kan tahu Seokjin _hyung_ tidak suka dipanggil _eomma_ , kenapa kau masih melakukannya?" ucap Namjoon seolah tengah menasehati Jungkook sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Dan Seokjin tiba-tiba memelototinya seolah tengah meminta penjelasan kenapa Jungkook melakukannya.

Jungkook menatap Seokjin dan Namjoon secara bergantian dengan mulut setengah terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa, lalu ia menengok kearah Jimin dan Yonggi mencoba mencari pembelaan untuknya tapi justru keduanya langsung membuang muka seolah-olah tidak ingin ikut campur dengan masalah mereka.

Jungkook tiba-tiba merasa sudah kehilangan kata-katanya karena fitnah yang Namjoon tuduhkan padanya. Dan yang memfitnahnya baru saja tersenyum penuh kemenangan dibalik punggung Seokjin yang habis menyentil kening Jungkook sebagai hukuman.

Jungkook mengeluh sambil begumam kesal tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, karena memang beginilah _'keluarga'_ nya biasa selalu melewati awal pagi hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook- _ah_ bukankah dua hari lagi adalah hari kelulusanmu?" tanya Seokjin sambil menyerahkan semangkuk sup hangat pada Jungkook. Lalu berlanjut memberikannya pada Taehyung dan Hoseok disebelahnya yang juga sudah ikut bergabung dimeja makan.

"Iya _hyung_ ,"

"Wah, Jungkook kita sudah dewasa sekarang. Haruskah _hyung_ -mu ini mengajakmu minum-minum untuk merayakan hari kelulusanmu Kookie- _ya_ " ucap Jimin sambil merangkul bahu Jungkook dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

 _PLAK!_

"Bodoh. Jungkook masih delapan belas tahun dan kau sudah mengajaknya minum-minum. Apa kau mau nanti dia jadi bodoh seperti kau," genap sudah dua kali Jimin mendapatkan pukulan pada kepalanya dari Yonggi pagi ini.

" _Aish, hyung!_ Berhentilah memukul kepalaku, aku ini bodoh bukan karena alkohol atau hal lain tapi karena kau yang selalu memukul kepalaku! Jadi kalau sampai aku benar-benar bodoh sebenarnya kau lah yang harus disalahkan," protes Jimin sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

"Apa katamu Park Jimin?"

" _Ah,_ itu.. bukan itu.. maksudku- _Aw_.." Jimin meringis kesakitan karena kepalanya yang saat ini tengah diapit diantara lengan kurus Yonggi.

"Mereka itu selalu saja bertengkar," gumam Namjoon sambil mengelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali menyendok makanannya tanpa peduli keributan yang terjadi diujung meja makan.

"Apakah nanti kalian yang akan datang? Aku juga ingin ikut kesekolah Jungkook." tanya Hoseok penuh harap pada kedua sosok yang ada didepannya.

"Ya, tentu saja aku akan datang, itu kan hari yang sangat spesial untuk Jungkook. Kalian datanglah kalau sempat, Jungkook juga pasti akan sangat senang kalau kita semua bisa hadir dihari kelulusannya, iyakan Jungkook- _ah_?" jawab Seokjin dengan bersemangat, lalu menatap Jungkook yang sudah menganggukkan kepalanya senang mendengar gagasan dari Seokjin.

"Tentu saja, _hyung_ -mu ini akan datang dan membelikan hadiah kelulusan yang paling istimewa untuk Jungkook kita." Hoseok bangkit dari kursinya lalu merangkul bahu Jungkook, menepuk-nepuk pundak adik yang paling muda di _'keluarga'_ nya itu dengan perasaan bangga.

"Haruskan aku membeli setelan pakaian baru untuk kesekolah Jungkook nanti?" tanya Seokjin pada dirinya sendiri. "Bukankah aku harus membelinya, Namjoon?" lalu menghadap Namjoon untuk meminta pendapatnya.

"Terserah kau saja _hyung_ ," ucap Namjoon acuh sambil masih sibuk dengan makanan diatas piringnya.

" _Ya!_ Kau juga harus membelinya, kau tau dilemarimu itu tidak ada pakaian yang layak untuk dipakai?" omel Seokjin sambil menarik telinga Namjoon kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

" _Aw_.. _aw_.. iya hyung.. iya.. lepaskan dulu telingaku sakit." keluh Namjoon yang merasa telinganya nyaris copot dari tempatnya karena tarikan Seokjin yang tiba-tiba. Apalagi Seokjin menarik tepat diatas _piercing_ tajam-nya, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana rasa sakit yang Namjoon rasakan saat ini.

Seokjin mendengus lalu melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Namjoon setelah merasa puas membuat telinga Namjoon memerah karena ulahnya. Lagipula siapa suruh dia mengacuhkan Seokjin, biar tahu sendiri akibatnya.

Namjoon mengerutu, diujung meja makan Jimin juga terlihat sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan sisanya hanya bisa menertawakan kedua orang yang telah menjadi korban kekerasan dari dua _hyung_ tergalak di _'keluarga'_ mereka sejak pagi tadi. Sepertinya Yonggi dan Seokjin tidak dalam kondisi hati yang baik hari ini.

"Oh, apa kau sudah memutuskan akan masuk universitas mana Jungkook- _ah_?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Ke universitasku saja Jungkook- _ah_ , aku jamin tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggumu dan kau akan menjadi _flower-boy_ terkenal di kampus sepertiku." sela Jimin sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga, sedangkan yang lain menatap Jimin dengan pandangan tidak setuju, apalagi dengan sebutan _flower-boy_ itu.

"Kau sudah memutuskan ingin ke universitas mana? Kenapa aku belum menerima surat pendaftarannya? Bukankah surat itu harusnya aku tanda tangani sebagai wali-mu?" tanya Namjoon kemudian.

"Ah, surat itu? Aku melupakannya, suratnya ada di loker-ku hyung."

"Baiklah, kalau kau sudah mengisinya berikan surat itu padaku agar aku bisa mengurus berkas lainnya yang dibutuhkan supaya kau bisa masuk ke universitas yang kau inginkan."

"Iya _hyung_ ," jawab Jungkook patuh lalu kembali fokus pada sarapannya, sesekali Taehyung yang duduk disebelahnya dengan iseng mengambil jatah sarapannya, sedangkan Jungkook hanya tertawa dan membiarkan Taehyung menganggunya seperti biasa.

Jungkook melirik sekilas kearah Namjoon dan Seokjin yang tengah berbicara tentang sesuatu, dan Yonggi sudah ikut bergabung dengan obrolan mereka.

Walaupun mereka berbicara dengan pelan ditambah dengan suara ribut Jimin dan Hoseok yang tengah berdebat entah tentang apa diujung meja makan, tapi Jungkook samar-samar bisa mendengar semuanya yang mereka katakan.

Dan ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, seolah-olah tidak mendengar apapun karena ia tidak ingin lagi semakin merasa bersalah pada _'keluarga'_ nya.

* * *

"Jeon Jungkook? Ini sudah surat panggilan ketiga yang aku berikan padamu, kenapa sampai sekarang tidak ada satupun anggota keluargamu yang datang menemuiku?"

"Maaf, _seonsaengnim_."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar darimu." guru Jungkook meletakkan pulpen yang sedari tadi berada digenggamannya lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada merasa sedikit frustasi akan tingkah muridnya satu ini.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , apa kau yakin tidak ingin masuk universitas manapun? Nilaimu selama disekolah tidak terlalu buruk, kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan tes akhir nanti dengan baik kau mungkin masih bisa melanjutkan pendidikanmu dan diterima masuk ke universitas yang bagus."

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku, _seonsaengnim_." jawab Jungkook pelan nyaris berbisik lalu menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

Jungkook dapat mendengar bahwa sosok paruh baya dihadapannya menghela nafas beratnya kembali.

"Setidaknya kau harus membawa salah satu anggota keluargamu untuk bertemu denganku agar kami bisa mendiskusikannya bersama, apa yang sebaiknya harus dilakukan."

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, mulutnya terbuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jungkook- _ah_? Baik katakan saja kau tidak ingin masuk universitas, lalu apa yg ingin kau lakukan untuk dirimu kedepannya? Kau akan bekerja?"

Jungkook hanya terdiam, menggigit ujung bibirnya ragu-ragu. Tidak berusaha menjawab atau ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari gurunya tersebut.

Jungkook pun tidak tahu, apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk masa depannya. Ia belum memiliki tujuan yang lebih jelas untuk hidupnya dan ia merasa bersalah akan hal itu.

* * *

Hari ini Jungkook seperti tengah mengalami _dejavu_.

Ia pernah merasakan rasa sakit ini dulu, mungkin sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu saat umurnya masih lima belas.

Keadaan saat ini tidak jauh berbeda seperti dulu, ia masih sama-sama babak belur dan hanya bisa meringkuk diatas aspal tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Seluruh tubuhnya sakit karena pukulan bertubi-tubi yang diberikan tiga orang teman disekolah yang sama dengannya. Tubuhnya telah terpojok disisi jalan raya yang sepi tanpa cahaya lampu.

"Apa susahnya menuruti kami dari awal, _hah?_ Kalau kau dari tadi jadi _'anjing penurut'_ kan kami tidak perlu repot-repot memukulimu sampai seperti ini." ucap seorang anak laki-laki lain yang tengah menginjak perut Jungkook.

" _Ya!_ Aku bicara padamu kenapa tidak dijawab!" anak laki-laki itu semakin kencang menginjak perut Jungkook karena sosok yang ada dibawah kakinya tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun sedari tadi.

" _Argh.._ " Jungkook meringis kesakitan.

Jungkook dapat merasakan tubuhnya seperti remuk berkeping-keping karena rasa sakit yang diterimanya hingga membuat tubuhnya menjadi semakin mati rasa.

Dari awal memang ia tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun saat ketiga temannya itu memukulinya, maka dari itu saat ini hanya dirinya saja yang terluka dan kesakitan diantara mereka.

Dan ternyata ketiga anak laki-laki itu memanfaatkan keterdiaman Jungkook untuk semakin menghabisinya.

Tapi Jungkook tetap pada pendiriannya kalau ia tidak akan melawan, ia mengingat apa yang pernah Namjoon katakan padanya. Dan ia sudah berjanji akan mematuhi perkataan Namjoon mulai saat itu.

"Kau itu cuma anak buangan, kenapa harus repot-repot mempertahankan harga diri? Kau bilang apa? Keluarga? Para pria yang tidak punya masa depan itu kau sebut mereka keluarga?" suara gelak tawa dari ketiganya mulai membuat Jungkook jengah.

Apa maksudnya? Mereka tidak boleh menghina _'keluarga'_ nya.

" _Ber..henti.._ " ucap Jungkook susah payah.

" _Ya!_ Apa kau yakin mereka keluarga? Bukankah mereka hanya perkumpulan pria gay yang tinggal bersa..."

 _BUGH!_

Jungkook melayangkan satu pukulan pertamanya pada sosok yang tengah menginjak perutnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aku bilang berhenti, _brengsek!_ "

Jungkook mencengkeram kerah blazer seragam yang dikenakan sosok dihadapannya saat ia berniat untuk berdiri dari jatuhnya.

Kepalan tangan Jungkook kembali terangkat ke udara, tatapan matanya benar-benar mengancam.

Setelah memberikan satu lagi pukulan pada sosok dibawah cengkeramannya hingga membuat sosok tersebut meringis kesakitan, Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap tajam pada kedua orang lainnya.

Dalam hitungan detik Jungkook telah melayangkan pukulan-pukulan lain pada ketiga orang yang tadi memukulinya. Membalas berkali-kali lipat rasa sakit yang mereka berikan padanya beberapa saat lalu.

Dan Jungkook tidak berniat menghentikan pukulannya walaupun ketiga lawannya telah tergeletak tidak berdaya.

Bahkan teriakan polisi dari dalam mobil patroli yang kebetulan lewat pun tidak juga menghentikan gerakan tangan Jungkook yang masih melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi.

Hingga saat kedua orang polisi tersebut memisahkannya dan memasangkan sebuah borgol ke tangannya Jungkook baru berhenti, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyesali perbuatannya yang salah saat itu.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Ask me for questions by PM or Line ID chococone53 /bye/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : We're always together, right ?**

 **Genre : Family, Friendship, Bromance**

 **Cast : BTS member**

 **Rating : T / General**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N : Terinspirasi dari BTS - Prologue, BTS MV, BTS Song.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **(Jungkook bagian kedua)**

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Namjoon pada akhirnya setelah lama terdiam sambil menatap prihatin pada sosok pemuda yang tengah menundukkan kepala dihadapannya.

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya sejenak untuk balas menatap Namjoon sebelum akhirnya kembali menunduk. "Tidak terlalu baik," jawabnya pelan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Namjoon kembali menghela nafasnya, menatap sesaat pada kening Jungkook yang tertempel oleh perban, ujung bibirnya yang robek dengan jejak darah yang telah mengering dan juga beberapa lebam kebiruan dibeberapa bagian wajahnya.

Sebelumnya Namjoon telah terlebih dulu memastikan kepada petugas kepolisian yang menahan Jungkook kalau luka-luka pada tubuh adik-nya itu tidak ada yang serius dan mengkhawatirkan, sehingga ia tidak perlu dibawa kerumah sakit atau menjalani perawatan intensif seperti yang dikhawatirkan Namjoon.

Malam tadi saat salah satu petugas dari kantor kepolisian menghubunginya, Namjoon segera meninggalkan studio tatto miliknya, mengabaikan teriakan pelanggan yang memanggilnya dengan separuh pekerjaan menggores tintanya yang belum selesai.

Namjoon rasa ia bisa mengurus itu nanti, baginya panggilan telepon itu jauh lebih penting dari segala urusannya.

Maka disinilah Namjoon sekarang, diruang besuk tahanan yang sepi karna memang hanya ada mereka berdua dan satu petugas jaga dibagian pintu keluar, menatap sedih wajah adik yang paling muda diantara _'keluarga'_ nya itu yang sudah babak belur dengan kedua tangan yang terbelenggu oleh borgol.

Lima menit berlalu hening, hanya terdengar hembusan nafas samar-samar dari keduanya di udara. Jungkook tidak berani untuk memulai percakapan atau lebih tepatnya ia terlalu takut untuk memberikan sebuah penjelasan.

Wajah Namjoon sejak saat ia memasuki ruang besuk tadi terlihat berbeda, tidak lagi terlihat ramah dan bersahabat seperti biasanya. Entah saat ini apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh kakak-nya itu, Jungkook tidak bisa menebak.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu Jungkook- _ah_? Aku sudah sering mengingatkanmu untuk tidak berkelahi. Kau tidak seharusnya-"

"Tapi mereka yang memulainya, _hyung_!" Jungkook meringis sakit saat memotong ucapan Namjoon. Luka robek diujung bibirnya terkoyak sedikit dan meninggalkan bekas nyeri yang langsung terasa olehnya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Jungkook." ucap Namjoon bernada serius sedangkan Jungkook telah menelan ludahnya dengan gugup dan memilih untuk diam mendengarkan.

"Kau bisa berusaha untuk tidak terlibat dan menghindar, bukannya justru bertindak _sok_ jagoan seperti itu. Kau tidak tahu apa akibat yang akan terjadi setelah perkelahian ini, kau-"

"Tapi mereka layak mendapatkannya!" sela Jungkook kembali membantah, ia kesal dengan sebutan _sok-jagoan_ yang diberikan Namjoon untuknya.

"Bisakah kau diam dan hanya mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan, Jeon Jungkook!?" bentak yang lebih tua.

Jungkook merapatkan erat belah bibirnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk diam dan berhenti membantah walaupun saat ini ia merasa benar-benar kesal atas ucapan Namjoon.

Dan Jungkook lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam Namjoon dengan menundukkan kepala, menatap ujung sepatunya dibawah meja.

Namjoon menghela nafas lelah. "Dengarkan aku, disini permasalahannya adalah bukan soal mereka layak atau tidak mendapatkannya atau siapa yang memulai ini semua. Apakah kau tidak sadar kalau caramu membalas mereka itu sama persis dengan perilaku mereka, brutal dan tidak dewasa. Kalau sudah begitu, lalu apa bedanya kau dengan mereka?"

Jungkook hendak kembali memotong perkataan Namjoon, tapi ia memilih mengurungkan niatnya itu setelah melihat raut wajah serius Namjoon yang tengah menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Kau berbeda dari mereka Jungkook- _ah_. Kau benar-benar berbeda dengan para anak nakal itu. Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padamu dulu? Kau bahkan dulu setuju padaku kalau pukulan tidak harus dibalas dengan pukulan, dan luka tidak mesti dibalas dengan luka, bukan?"

Jungkook mengertakkan gigi nya menahan kesal saat Namjoon kembali membahas tentang masa lalu itu. Masa lalu yang begitu ingin Jungkook lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Namjoon kembali menghela nafas lalu mengusap rambutnya dan terdiam cukup lama saat Jungkook tidak memberikan respon apapun dari perkataannya.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu dulu, bahwa sebuah perkelahian tidak dapat menyelesaikan sebuah masalah. Kau bisa menukar banyak hal menyakitkan yang dilakukan orang lain padamu dengan cara yang lebih baik. Aku tahu mungkin mereka yang memulai semua perkelahian itu atau kau juga pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat saat membalasnya. Tapi kau seharusnya bisa memilih penyelesaian yang lebih baik dan bukan dengan cara seperti ini, bukankah begitu Jungkook- _ah_?"

Jungkook semakin menundukkan wajahnya, ia membantah nyaris semua perkataan Namjoon didalam hati. Hatinya mengerutu keras saat Namjoon juga malah terang-terangan menyalahkannya padahal ia sudah berusaha menjelaskan kalau bukan dirinya yang bersalah.

 _Memangnya salah Jungkook yang hanya membalas perlakuan kasar yang diterimanya?_

 _Apa ia salah saat hanya ingin membela 'keluarga' nya?_

 _Kenapa mereka tidak melakukan hal yang sama saja dengan apa yang sudah Jungkook lakukan?_

 _Kenapa harus Jungkook yang bersalah padahal sejak awal dirinya lah yang menjadi korban pemukulan dari teman-temannya itu?_

 _Dan mengapa hanya dirinya yang dibawa ke sel tahanan sedangkan ketiga temannya tidak diperlakukan sama sepertinya?_

Dan bukan salah Jungkook juga kalau ternyata pukulannya itu lebih kuat sehingga membuat ketiga temannya itu masuk rumah sakit dan mengalami beberapa luka yang lebih berat dibandingkan dirinya.

Asal tahu saja, disini Jungkook adalah seorang korban dan ia juga terluka, tapi lihat Jungkook bahkan tidak merengek seperti mereka.

Dan kenapa tidak ada satupun orang dewasa disini yang mempercayai ucapanya? Jungkook bahkan merasa kalau sejak awal ia tidak diberikan kesempatan sedikitpun untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook kira saat Namjoon datang, ia akan membantu Jungkook dan membela dirinya, lalu memuji perlakuannya yang telah melakukan hal yang berani.

Tapi apa yang ia dapat, Namjoon malah secara terang-terangan juga menyalahkannya. Jungkook tidak bisa mengerti ini semua.

Namjoon meraih telapak tangan Jungkook yang terkepal kuat diatas meja, "Meskipun dalam situasi tertentu apa yang kau lakukan mungkin dapat dimengerti, tapi ingat perkataanku bahwa kalian berbeda. Kau adalah pria yang aku ajarkan untuk meyikapi segala persoalan dengan hal yang baik. Aku selalu mengatakan pada kalian kalau tidak semua masalah hanya bisa diselesaikan dengan cara menyalahkan lalu langsung membalasnya. Ada saatnya kau harus berpikir dulu akibatnya sebelum bertindak. Kau mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan Jeon Jungkook?" ucapnya dengan intonasi yang tajam dan tegas, seolah-olah Namjoon dapat membaca segala keluhan Jungkook untuk dirinya didalam kepala adik-nya itu.

Jungkook mengangkat pelan wajahnya, balas menatap Namjoon yang saat ini sudah menatapnya dengan sorot mata teduh dan dalam, kembali pada tatapan dari seorang kakak kepada adik-nya yang selalu Namjoon berikan kepadanya selama ini.

Jungkook berusaha membuang segala kekesalannya, mau bagaimanapun juga Jungkook masih sangat menghormati Namjoon. Ia tahu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa membantah apapun yang diucapkan kakak-nya itu.

Jadi setelah membasahi bibirnya yang sedari tadi terasa kering, Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook berjalan pelan dibelakang tubuh Namjoon saat mereka telah memasuki rumah. Ia baru bisa keluar dari sel tahanan saat pagi hampir menjelang, itupun setelah Namjoon akhirnya selesai mengurus beberapa dokumen yang diperlukan dan menyerahkan surat jaminan untuk dirinya pada kepolisian.

Mereka berdua terdiam sepanjang perjalanan pulang, tidak ada percakapan karena memang juga tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk melakukannya.

Namjoon yang merasa lelah langsung berjalan begitu saja menuju kamarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Seokjin yang ternyata masih terjaga dan menunggu mereka pulang di sofa ruang tengah dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Seokjin memang tidak bisa tidur setelah Namjoon meneleponnya kemarin malam, ia memaksa akan menyusul setelah pulang bekerja tapi Namjoon dengan tegas melarangnya.

Namjoon mengatakan ia akan memastikan kalau mereka berdua akan secepatnya pulang kerumah dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karna Namjoon sendiri yang akan mengurus segalanya.

Tapi Seokjin tetaplah Seokjin, ia tidak akan bisa tenang apalagi saat mendengar salah satu dari _'keluarga'_ nya yang sedang menghadapi masalah. Apalagi Jungkook adalah adik yang paling muda di antara _'keluarga'_ nya, maka tidak bisa dihindari kekhawatirannya semakin terasa berlipat ganda saat ini.

Jadi saat yang lain memilih untuk menuruti perkataan Namjoon dan pergi tidur, yang Seokjin lakukan adalah duduk tidak tenang di sofa ruang tengah dengan televisi yang masih menyala untuk menemaninya, sambil menunggu keduanya pulang kerumah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Seokjin bertanya ragu-ragu setelah menghampiri Jungkook yang tengah melepas sepatunya, ia menyentuh beberapa memar kebiruan diwajah Jungkook dengan hati-hati seraya memastikan tidak ada luka yang serius pada adik-nya itu.

Jungkook memberikan senyum tipis pada Seokjin hanya untuk mencoba menenangkannya. "Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Hanya butuh waktu untuk istirahat mungkin,"

Seokjin mengelus pundak Jungkook dengan perhatian. "Aku mengerti, kalau begitu sekarang beristirahatlah." ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis, bagi Seokjin melihat Jungkook yang pulang dengan selamat kerumah saja sudah cukup untuknya. Walaupun ia tidak bisa memungkiri hati nya yang ikut terasa sakit saat melihat luka-luka di wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook baru saja memasuki kamar yang ia tempati bersama dengan Taehyung saat ia menemukan kakak-nya itu baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi sambil bersenandung pelan. Wangi harum dari sabun mandi yang dipakainya memenuhi setiap sudut kamar mereka.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Taehyung santai sambil memakai kaus yang baru ia ambil dari dalam lemari.

" _Hm_ ," gumam Jungkook untuk menjawab.

Jungkook hendak melepas blazer seragam sekolahnya yang kotor dan berniat untuk berganti pakaian, sebelum ia memekik kesakitan saat bagian perutnya yang tadi di injak oleh temannnya berdenyut nyeri.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar Taehyung sambil menoleh khawatir pada Jungkook.

"Tidak, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." tolak Jungkook yang saat ini lebih perlahan kembali mencoba melepaskan blazer itu dari tubuhya."Kau juga baru pulang, hyung? Sekarang sudah pukul lima pagi ngomong-ngomong."

"Ya, aku juga baru pulang. Tadi di bar ramai sekali aku bahkan sampai benar-benar tidak bisa istirahat," keluh Taehyung sambil merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diatas kasur dan membiarkan Jungkook berganti pakaiannya sendiri.

"Kau bisa menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku, aku akan mendengarkannya." ucap Taehyung yang sudah berusaha kembali bangkit dari kasurnya dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang bersiap untuk mendengarkan.

Jungkook yang juga telah selesai berganti pakaian, menyeret langkah kakinya menuju pada ranjangnya yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan milik Taehyung.

Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, Jungkook memulai ceritanya saat ia harus diceramahi oleh Namjoon sepanjang malam tadi didalam ruang besuk tahanan.

Taehyung tersenyum, sesekali tertawa saat mendengarkan Jungkook yang menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dengan begitu bersemangat, sesekali ia memukul-mukul bantal yang ia letakkan diatas pangkuannya, berusaha melampiaskan emosi yang mungkin sudah ia simpan sedari tadi.

Jungkook hanya bisa melakukan itu dihadapan Taehyung. Baginya Taehyung adalah kakak yang paling mengerti dirinya, ia begitu nyaman menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Taehyung, karna kakak-nya itu akan selalu sependapat dengannya dan selalu berada dipihaknya.

Tidak seperti kakak-kakaknya yang lain di _'keluarga'_ yang selalu Jungkook hormati dan patuhi sebagai adik yang paling muda, Taehyung lebih suka menempatkan dirinya untuk bersahabat dengan Jungkook, menjalin sebuah tali yang lebih kental daripada sebuah hubungan kekeluargaan seperti yang lainnya.

"Dan aku harus dibawa kekantor polisi hanya untuk mendengarkan ceramah Namjoon hyung berjam-jam lamanya, sedangkan mereka yang bersalah dibebaskan begitu saja. Ini benar-benar tidak adil, _hyung_!" Jungkook berdesis kesal, masih tidak terima dengan perlakuan Namjoon pada dirinya tadi.

"Ya, aku memang tidak bisa mengatakan kalau kau yang bersalah tapi aku juga tidak bisa membelamu daripada Namjoon _hyung_. Kau tahu sendiri kan Namjoon _hyung_ memang tidak suka kalau diantara kita ada yang berkelahi."

"Tapi aku yang ditahan, _hyung_. Aku yang dimasukkan kedalam sel tahanan sedangkan aku yang mereka pukuli. Aku juga terluka, mereka bahkan memukuliku bertiga sedangkan aku sendirian tapi aku bahkan tidak merengek seperti mereka." ucap Jungkook semakin berseru kesal.

"Tapi setauku luka mereka memang benar-benar serius, Jungkook- _ah_. Saat tadi Namjoon _hyung_ menelepon kami, ia bilang salah satu diantara mereka mengalami patah tulang rusuk. Kau beruntung hanya memiliki memar dan luka sobek kecil. Mungkin Namjoon _hyung_ benar, seharusnya kau tidak membalas perlakuan mereka-"

"Kenapa kau juga ikut menyalahkan aku!" teriak Jungkook semakin kesal, sudah cukup ia diceramahi Namjoon tadi, kupingnya sudah kebas dan ia tidak ingin lagi mendengarkan ceramah lainnya, apalagi dari sosok Taehyung.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya membela aku? Menanyakan keadaanku saat ini, apa aku baik-baik saja atau tidak?" Jungkook dapat merasakan pandangannya yang mulai berkabut karna air mata yang muncul dari sudut matanya. "Bukan berarti karna aku hanya memar, aku baik-baik saja!"

Jungkook awalnya hanya ingin berbagi cerita dengan Taehyung, ia kira Taehyung akan kembali membelanya dan mengatakan Jungkook telah melakukan hal yang tepat seperti biasa.

Tapi apa yang dia dapat, Taehyung justru juga ikut-ikutan menyalahkannya, bahkan terlihat seolah tidak perduli dan tidak berniat untuk menanyakan keadaanya saat ini.

Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara, merasa telah melakukan kesalahan. "Baik, baik aku menyerah. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi." ucapnya dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Jadi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kemudian dengan _'square-smile'_ nya yang Jungkook sukai.

Jungkook mendengus keras. Ia sudah terlanjur kecewa dengan Taehyung, jadi tanpa berniat untuk meladeni kakak-nya itu, Jungkook lebih memilih menarik selimut tebalnya sampai menutupi kepala lalu berbaring diranjangnya dengan posisi membelakangi Taehyung dan menghadap sisi dinding kamarnya.

"Jungkook- _ah_?" panggil Taehyung sambil menghembuskan nafasnya serba salah.

Ia merasa menyesal karena telah memperburuk suasana hati Jungkook saat ini. Seharusnya ia tidak ikut-ikutan menasihati Jungkook yang sekarang sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik.

Taehyung harusnya bisa mengerti kalau saat ini yang paling dibutuhkan Jungkook adalah sebuah pembelaan atas perlakuannya bukannya nasihat lain yang juga ikut menyalahkan dirinya.

Taehyung menyesal kenapa ia tidak lebih dulu menanyakan keadaan Jungkook tadi. Hanya karna lukanya tidak terlihat begitu parah bukan berarti Jungkook merasa baik-baik saja saat ini, seharusnya Taehyung mengingat hal itu.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Taehyung pada akhirnya, merasa semakin serba salah. Gundukan yang dibuat Jungkook dengan tubuhnya di atas ranjang itu tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Tanpa berniat semakin memperburuk keadaan, Taehyung lebih memilih untuk ikut menarik selimutnya dan berbaring diranjangnya sendiri. Ia akan meminta maaf lagi nanti saat Jungkook sudah dalam suasana hati yang lebih baik.

Membiarkan tubuh lelahnya untuk beristirahat, Taehyung dalam sekejap telah memasuki alam mimpi, tanpa tahu dibalik gundukan diatas ranjang disebelahnya Jungkook tengah menahan suara tangisnya yang sudah pecah sedari tadi.

Ia merasa benar-benar kecewa.

* * *

Jungkook berjalan pelan saat melewati gerbang depan sekolahnya menuju ke gedung asrama untuk para siswa yang letaknya dibelakang sekolah.

Terhitung sudah tiga hari Jungkook tidak pulang kerumah yang ia tinggali bersama _'keluarga'_ nya dan memilih untuk kembali tinggal diasrama sekolahnya untuk sementara waktu.

Entah setelah kejadian malam itu, Jungkook hanya tiba-tiba ingin menyendiri.

Ia bukan marah dengan Namjoon karna memarahinya atau dengan Taehyung yang ikut menyalahkannya, karna sebenarnya Jungkook sedang marah dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ia merasa menyesal dan malu pada _'keluarga'_ nya karena telah berkelahi malam itu, padahal ia sendiri yang sudah berjanji untuk tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu sejak malam bersalju dimana Namjoon menemukannya waktu itu.

Jungkook menarik tas ransel di punggungnya, lalu berbaur dengan dengan siswa lainnya yang juga sedang berjalan menuju ke asrama, hingga sebuah sepeda motor tiba-tiba berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Menginterupsi langkah Jungkook dan siswa lainnya yang ikut memandang kesal pada si pengemudi yang sedang menghalangi trotoar jalan.

Pengemudi motor itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jungkook dari balik helm _full-face_ yang dipakainya. Jaket kulit hitam dan celana jeans berwarna senada yang membalut tubuhnya membuat Jungkook mulai bergedik ngeri.

"Ayo naik," ajak si pengemudi tanpa membuka helmnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah helm lain kehadapan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya pada sosok tersebut, menatap takut-takut karena tidak mengenali sosok dibalik helm yang tengah memintanya untuk naik keatas motor yang dikendarainya itu.

Jungkook menyerahkan kembali helm ditangannya dan dengan cepat berjalan menjauh, berusaha menghindar karna demi apapun yang dapat Jungkook pikirkan saat ini adalah dirinya tengah menjadi incaran dari penculik.

Belum sempat Jungkook melangkah lebih jauh, sosok itu telah turun dari atas motor besarnya dan menarik lengan Jungkook sehingga menghadap padanya yang telah membuka bagian depan helm yang dipakainya.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , ini aku."

Jungkook yang awalnya terkejut langsung mendengus kesal setelah mengenali siapa sosok dibalik helm yang tadinya ia kira sebagai penculik.

"Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja menjemput adikku yang sedang merajuk." ucap Taehyung seraya tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang berbaris rapi.

"Siapa yang merajuk! Aku tidak!" ucapnya seraya menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung yang masih memegang lengannya.

"Memangnya aku bilang itu dirimu?" goda Taehyung sambil tertawa lebar, ekspresi main-mainnya sangat menyebalkan dimata Jungkook.

"Ah, terserah!" seru Jungkook kesal sambil kembali berbalik hendak berjalan menjauhi Taehyung.

"Hei, mau kemana?" panggil Taehyung kembali meraih lengan Jungkook, tangan besar milik kakak-nya itu dengan cepat menarik bahu Jungkook untuk ia rangkul lebih dekat padanya, sehingga membuat sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu kesulitan untuk menghindar.

"Lepaskan, aku mau pulang." gerutu Jungkook sambil menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya, berusaha terlepas dari cengkraman tangan Taehyung.

"Dan aku disini untuk membawamu pulang. Nah, cepat naik." sahut Taehyung yang telah berhasil menyeret adik-nya itu untuk sampai didepan motor yang tadi dibawanya, sambil memakaikan helm lain ke kepala Jungkook.

"Ini motor siapa?"

"Temanku, aku meminjamnya."

"Aku tidak mau,"

"Cepatlah, ada tempat yang harus kita singahi dulu nanti sebelum pulang kerumah." potong Taehyung seraya menepuk-nepuk pada jok belakang motornya.

"Siapa juga yang bilang mau ikut _hyung_ pergi?"

Seringai muncul dari raut wajah tampan milik Taehyung, kali ini terlihat dua kali lebih menakutkan daripada biasanya menurut Jungkook. "Kau sudah memakai helm-ku, jadi mau tidak mau kau harus ikut denganku."

"Tapi-"

"Cepat naik sendiri atau aku akan menggendongmu dan menaikkanmu keatas motor ini dengan kedua tanganku sendiri." ucapan bernada mengancam dari Taehyung berhasil meluluhkan ego Jungkook.

Hanya dalam waktu sekejap Jungkook yang keras kepala itu sudah berhasil naik keatas motor yang dibawa Taehyung walaupun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang menurut Taehyung terlihat sangat lucu.

Taehyung tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa geli dari balik helmnya, ia tahu Jungkook akan sulit mengatakan tidak kalau Taehyung sudah berkata serius seperti itu. Taehyung dan ucapannya yang tidak pernah main-main selalu berhasil untuk membuat Jungkook yang keras kepala itu menurut.

Dan Jungkook juga tidak ingin mengambil resiko kalau mungkin saja akan beredar gosip aneh tentang dirinya disekolah nanyi kalau Taehyung benar-benar melakukan ucapannya itu. Sekedar mengingatkan, kalau saat ini mereka masih berada di jalanan depan sekolah Jungkook dengan beberapa siswa yang masih berkeliaran disekitar mereka.

Taehyung menyusul naik keatas motornya, ia membiarkan Jungkook menarik sisi jaket kulitnya dari samping sebagai pegangan. Menyempatkan melirik sekilas kearah spion hanya untuk melihat Jungkook dan bibirnya yang masih mengerucut, Taehyung mulai melajukan motornya membelah jalanan kota pada siang hari yang ramai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Woah'_

Adalah kata pertama yang Jungkook ucapkan setelah turun dari atas motor yang dikendarai Taehyung. "Kau serius mengajakku kesini?" lanjutnya, kali ini dengan kedua bola mata miliknya yang berbinar.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar melihat respon Jungkook, membiarkan rambut coklatnya langsung tersapu angin setelah ia melepaskan helm yang sedari tadi dipakainya.

"Kau suka?"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan riang, memandang takjub pada hamparan laut yang terbias dengan warna jingga dari matahari yang akan tenggelam diujung lautan.

"Kemarin karna aku, kalian tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan dermaga yang ingin Namjoon _hyung_ tunjukkan pada kita, jadi aku merasa memiliki tanggung jawab untuk membawa kalian kembali kesini, maka dari itu aku membawamu terlebih dulu."

Raut wajah bahagia Jungkook menghilang seketika, digantikan oleh wajah murung dengan kedua ujung bibirnya yang tertekuk. " _Hyung_ , jangan bilang seperti itu." ucapnya merasa tidak enak hati.

Mungkin memang tidak seharusnya ia merasa begitu senang saat ini karna telah kembali ke dermaga yang baru dikunjunginya sebentar beberapa waktu lalu, karna tempat ini mungkin memiliki arti yang lain bagi seorang Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung mengusak surai hitam Jungkook yang terlihat sama berantakan dengan miliknya karna diterpa angin setelah menyadari raut wajah bahagia yang tadi ditunjukkan adik-nya itu telah menghilang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jungkook- _ah_." ucap Taehyung menenangkan. "Ayo, kita jalan-jalan." ajaknya kemudian sambil meraih sebelah tangan Jungkook.

Jungkook membiarkan saat tangan besar Taehyung menautkan jemari kegenggaman tangannya, membawanya menyusuri tepi dermaga yang sepi dengan kapal-kapal milik nelayan yang tidak sedang digunakan tertambat dibibir dermaga.

Mungkin bagi Taehyung menggengam tangan adik-nya itu akan terasa biasa saja, karna memang ia sering melakukannya. Bagi Taehyung, itu adalah salah satu bentuk perhatian dari seorang kakak untuk adik-nya.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Jungkook yang nyatanya telah lama memendam perasaan lain untuk kakak-nya itu. Karna selalu disaat seperti ini pula, saat Taehyung melakukan _skinship_ padanya, Jungkook selalu saja tidak bisa mengontrol debaran jantungnya yang meluap-luap. Dan pada akhirnya Jungkook akan merasa gugup dan ia tidak akan berani untuk menatap wajah Taehyung setelahnya.

"Kau masih merasa kesal padaku?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba memecah pikiran Jungkook.

"Tidak," jawab Jungkook singkat sambil mengalihkan pendangannya kearah ujung sepatu yang dipakainya.

"Kau tidak ada masalah dengan teman-temanmu disekolah kan?"

"Tidak,"

"Dan tidak ada yang menganggu atau menyingkirkanmu karena kau tidak memiliki orang tua?" tanya Taehyung masih penasaran.

"Tentu saja, tidak," sahut Jungkook berbohong, ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap langkah kaki miliknya dan milik Taehyung yang berjalan beriringan.

"Atau ada yang menganggu pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini? Seperti sesuatu yang kau cemaskan atau sesuatu yang sulit kau katakan? Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku."

"Tidak, tidak ada yang seperti itu."

"Hei, jangan menunduk terus seperti itu, kau jadi tidak bisa menikmati pemandangannya." Taehyung meraih dagu Jungkook dan membuat wajahnya terangkat, "Aku mengajakmu kesini untuk menikmati pemandangan bukannya menatap sepatu bututmu itu." ucapnya bercanda.

" _Ish_ , menyebalkan." Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung dari dagunya, "Kalau _hyung_ mau bertanya soal perkelahian waktu itu, aku tidak mau menjawabnya." lalu melepaskan gengaman tangan keduanya dan berjalan cepat beberapa langkah untuk mendahului Taehyung didepan.

"Kau bilang, tidak lagi kesal padaku." teriak Taehyung sambil tertawa pelan dan membiarkan Jungkook berjalan didepannya tanpa berniat untuk mengejar. Ia lebih memilih menatap punggung adik yang paling muda di _'keluarga'_ nya itu dalam diam.

Hingga tiba-tiba Jungkook menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik untuk menghadap Taehyung yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Jungkook.

Taehyung dengan reflek menghentikan langkahnya yang nyaris bertabrakan dengan tubuh Jungkook. " _Eoh_ , ada apa?" sahut Taehyung dengan alis terangkat binggung.

"Bagaiman menurut _hyung_ , kalau aku tidak perlu melanjutkan sekolahku saja?" ucap Jungkook seraya menatap lurus kearah sorot mata kakak-nya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

"Maksudku, aku tidak perlu pergi kuliah, sebagai gantinya akan mencari pekerjaan setelah lulus nanti. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Jadi itu yang akhir-akhir ini menganggu pikiranmu" ucap Taehyung sambil tertawa pelan, "Tentu saja tidak bisa, mau bagaimana pun kau harus melanjutkan sekolahmu, Jungkook- _ah_." lanjutnya sambil kembali mengusak sayang rambut hitam Jungkook memberi pengertian.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus? _Hyung_ saja tidak."

"Kau dan aku jelas saja berbeda, situasi yang aku alami dulu dan yang kau rasakan saat ini jelas berbeda."

"Apanya yang berbeda? Sudah jelas aku bisa memilih apa yang aku inginkan dan apa yang tidak ingin aku lakukan, kau sendiri yang bilang padaku seperti itu!" Jungkook mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya, ia tahu dirinya adalah yang paling muda di _'keluarga'_ , tapi bukan berarti kehidupannya juga harus terus menurus di atur.

Sudah cukup beberapa tahun belakangan Jungkook selalu menuruti semua kemauan kakak-nya dan Jungkook rasa ia sudah cukup dewasa saat ini untuk hanya menggantungkan hidup pada mereka, Jungkook juga ingin mandiri.

Jujur saja Jungkook mulai risih dengan pandangan orang-orang tentangnya, karna semua orang disekolahnya selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama, _seorang anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua seperti dirinya akan selalu dipandang remeh dimanapun ia berada_.

Jungkook kira ia hanya akan diperlakukan seperti itu di sekolahnya yang dulu saja, tapi ternyata semua itu tidak ada bedanya.

Jungkook sudah merasa cukup dengan segala omong kosong itu, ia sudah cukup menahannya selama beberapa tahun belakangan dan ia juga tidak ingin lagi mendengarnya dari teman-teman di universitasnya nanti atau mungkin ia akan kelepasan untuk berkelahi lagi seperti kemarin.

Jungkook tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya itu pada _'keluarga'_ nya, karna Jungkook tahu mereka pasti akan mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Jungkook merasa sudah saatnya ia membalas segala kebaikan yang telah kakak-nya perbuat selama ini untuk dirinya.

"Memang kau pikir apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Taehyung terlihat mulai terpancing emosi saat mengatakannya, ia jelas tidak suka dengan apa yang Jungkook katakan padanya. "Kau pikir bekerja lebih baik daripada melanjutkan sekolahmu?"

"Aku- Hanya-"

"Berhenti berpikiran seperti itu, Jeon Jungkook. Tidak hanya aku, Namjoon _hyung_ dan yang lain juga pasti tidak akan menyukai gagasanmu itu." ucapnya tajam, raut wajahnya yang mengeras menandakan kalau ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan ucapan Jungkook itu.

Taehyung sadar ia memang sering bersikap egois pada Jungkook. Sebagai seorang kakak apapun yang Jungkook lakukan memang harus sesuai dengan kemauannya.

Entah mengapa Taehyung merasa memiliki tanggung jawab penuh untuk hidup Jungkook. Mungkin karena ia tidak ingin Jungkook merasakan kehidupan yang sama seperti dirinya.

Taehyung telah berjanji saat Namjoon pertama kali membawa Jungkook kedalam _'keluarga'_ mereka, kalau ia akan menjadi kakak yang akan selalu dapat Jungkook andalkan, kakak yang akan membelanya dan memiliki cukup kasih sayang untuk membuat Jungkook merasa bersyukur telah terlahir kedunia tanpa perlu repot-repot memikirkan soal siapa yang melahirkannya atau siapa keluarga yang telah meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri dipanti sejak tubuh mungilnya yang masih merah.

Membayangkan belasan tahun yang harus Jungkook lewati disebuah panti, tanpa tahu siapa orang tuanya dan apa arti sebuah keluarga, benar-benar membuat Taehyung merasa terpukul.

Walaupun ia tahu kehidupannya sendiri pun tidak jauh lebih baik dari orang kebanyakan, tapi setidaknya Taehyung merasa bersyukur karna ia memiliki seorang ibu yang akan melakukan apapun untuknya dan memberikannya kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya dan mungkin tidak pernah Jungkook dapatkan selama belasan tahun ia di panti.

"Bukan berarti karna aku selalu membelamu dan menuruti kemauanmu kau berfikir aku juga akan setuju dengan itu. Tentu saja tidak, jelas ini soal yang berbeda." lanjut Taehyung kemudian. "Beberapa hari lagi hari kelulusanmu, jangan berpikir macam-macam."

Jungkook menundukkan dalam wajahnya, menolak menatap wajah Taehyung saat ini.

Jungkook sadar ia terlalu lemah karna saat ini ia tengah berhadapan dengan Taehyung, sosok yang selalu bisa meluluhkannya apapun yang sosok itu lakukan.

"Aku melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu." ucap Taehyung bersungguh-sungguh sambil meraih bahu Jungkook.

 _'Persetan'_ maki Jungkook dalam hati.

Tapi Jungkook hanya bisa mengulum bibirnya rapat-rapat, karena Jungkook tahu ia tidak akan bisa membantah Taehyung, percuma mengatakan alasannya kalau Taehyung sendiri sudah menegaskan kalau ia tidak suka.

"Ayo makan kepiting, aku jadi ingin makan seafood." ucap Jungkook berusaha memperbaiki suasana yang mulai terasa tidak menyenangkan. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya terlebih dulu dan melanjutkan kembali berjalan pelan ditepi dermaga, menatap ujung lautan yang telah menenggelamkan sosok matahari yang tadi dilihatnya saat pertama kali sampai disana.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : We're always together, right ?**

 **Genre : Family, Friendship, Bromance**

 **Cast : BTS member**

 **Rating : T / General**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N : Terinspirasi dari BTS - Prologue, BTS MV, BTS Song, BTS – Highlight Reel.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **(Jungkook bagian ketiga)**

Jungkook tidak mengenal hari libur. Baginya semua hari sama saja. Sama-sama sibuk.

Berbeda dengan remaja seusianya yang memilih bersenang-senang dengan teman sebaya saat libur sekolah tiba, Jungkook menghabiskan waktu liburnya untuk bekerja _part-time_ −membagikan selebaran promosi produk dari tempatnya berkerja.

Jungkook telah melakukan pekerjaan _part-time_ ini sejak ia berada diawal semester akhir sekolah menengah atasnya, kalau dihitung-hitung saat ini Jungkook telah bekerja enam bulan. Dan tentu saja tanpa ada yang mengetahui pekerjaan yang Jungkook lakukan saat ini−termasuk _'keluarga'_ -nya.

Yang _'keluarga'_ -nya tahu setiap waktu libur sekolah, Jungkook akan ikut latihan bersama tim basket disekolahnya. Jungkook menceritakan kalau dia adalah salah satu anggota inti di timnya, maka dari itu ia harus sering berlatih.

Padahal sebenarnya Jungkook tidak pernah mengikuti kegiatan olahraga apapun disekolahnya. Bagaimana bisa mengikuti kegiatan lain disekolahnya sedangkan Jungkook sendiri bahkan hampir tidak memiliki teman disekolah sekarang.

Jungkook juga bahkan sengaja mencari pekerjaan _part-time_ yang jauh dari daerah tempat tinggal dan lingkungan sekolahnya karna ia memang ingin merahasiakan pekerjaanya itu dari keluarga dan teman-teman disekolahnya.

Bisa bahaya kalau sampai _'keluarga'_ -nya tahu kalau selama ini Jungkook sudah berbohong.

Dan hari ini bukanlah hari yang baik bagi Jungkook. Sinar matahari yang terik sepanjang hari membuat taman kota sepi dari pengunjung. Orang-orang pasti lebih memilih untuk berada didalam ruangan ber-ac atau menikmati kopi dingin di cafe terdekat dibanding berjalan-jalan ditaman saat kondisi cuaca yang panas seperti saat ini.

Sepanjang siang dari lima ratus brosur yang ia bawa, Jungkook hanya berhasil membagikan seratus lembarnya saja. Itu pun belum termasuk dengan yang sudah berakhir ditempat sampah karna dibuang tanpa sempat dilihat oleh orang-orang yang ia berikan brosurnya.

Jungkook melirik jam taman kota yang besar terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, lima belas menit lagi waktu kerjanya habis. Jadi, Jungkook memutuskan untuk istrirahat dan duduk dibangku taman terdekat, lagipula taman kota sudah semakin sepi tidak ada gunanya ia tetap berdiri dengan kondisi cuaca sepanas ini.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafas lega setelah melepaskan topeng kepala beruang besar−maskot dari tempatnya bekerja. Sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang lepek karna terlalu banyak mengeluarkan keringat.

Jungkook meraih ponsel yang ia simpan disaku baju beruangnya lalu tersenyum lebar, melupakan soal cuaca yang panas, tubuh berkeringat dan rasa lelahnya setelah menekan sembarang tombol agar layar ponselnya itu menyala.

Ia tersenyum pada _wallpaper_ yang ia pasang pada ponselnya. Disana ada foto _'keluarga'_ -nya, foto yang diambil saat mereka mengantarkan Jungkook di hari pertamanya disekolah yang baru.

Jungkook berdiri ditengah-tengah mengenakan _blazer_ kuning seragam sekolahnya, disebelah kanannya ada Yonggi yang merangkulnya sambil tersenyum lebar dengan membawa kamera disalah satu tangannya, Namjoon berdiri dibelakangnya dengan Jimin yang berpose norak didepan. Jungkook tertawa lucu saat melihat Jimin yang saat itu masih memiliki lemak bayi dipipinya. Hoseok datang dari studio tarinya, ia bilang hari itu ia rela membolos hanya untuk mengantarkan Jungkook ke sekolah barunya. Seokjin bahkan baru pulang dari shift kerja malamnya saat mengantar Jungkook pagi itu, ia terlihat kelelahan walau senyum bangga tetap ia perlihatkan didalam foto−tipikal Jin _hyung-_ nya sekali.

Jungkook semakin melebarkan senyum saat menatap seseorang yang berdiri dipaling ujung foto bersebelahan dengan Seokjin dengan senyum kotak miliknya−kesukaan Jungkook.

Rambutnya saat itu ia warnai jingga, sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang kecoklatan−ia Kim Taehyung.

Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak suka Taehyung yang sering bergonta-ganti warna rambut, tapi karna Taehyung berkata itu adalah salah satu tuntutan dari pekerjaannya Jungkook tidak bisa membantah lagi.

Alasan Jungkook tidak suka karna Taehyung akan selalu membuatnya terpesona dengan warna-warna rambutnya yang entah mengapa selalu terlihat cocok dengan _hyung_ kesayangannya itu. Mungkin Jungkook bisa mentolerir kalau hanya ia yang terpesona tapi bagaimana dengan pelanggan-pelanggan Taehyung di bar tempatnya bekerja−memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jungkook jengkel.

"Jungkook?"

"Yonggi hyung−" Jungkook terlonjak dari lamunan saat namanya dipanggil dengan suara seseorang yang familiar.

Seseorang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya dengan kulit pucat dan rambut berwarna _mint_ yang tertutupi _beanie_ hitam itu mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Dilehernya mengantung _headphone_ yang baru saja ia lepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan−apa-apaan dengan kostum beruang itu?"

Jungkook berdiri dengan gugup, berusaha menyembunyikan kepala beruang coklat dibelakang tubuhnya, walaupun itu terlihat sia-sia karna jelas saja sebesar apapun tubuhnya, Jungkook tetap tidak akan bisa menutupi kepala beruang itu.

"Ini−" Jungkook menatap pada kostum beruang yang dikenakannya dan Yonggi secara bergantian. "Aku bisa menjelaskannya, _hyung_." ucapnya putus asa karna tidak menemukan alasan untuk berbohong pada _hyung_ -nya itu.

Yonggi menyipitkan mata kecilnya, menunggu Jungkook untuk menjelaskan. Tapi bukannya menjelaskan, Jungkook malah semakin sibuk mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan bola mata yang ia alihkan−kemana saja asal bukan ke Yonggi yang masih menatapnya penuh selidik.

Yonggi menyentuh bahu Jungkook lembut lalu mendorong tubuh adik-nya itu agar lekas berganti pakaian. "Kau bisa mengatakannya nanti, sekarang ayo kita pulang."

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dengan kedua bola mata berkaca-kaca, ia takut dimarahi tapi Yonggi sepertinya mengerti kalau Jungkook terlihat masih sulit untuk menjelaskan kondisinya saat ini.

Yonggi pun tidak ingin memaksa, ia maklum kalau Jungkook pasti juga memiliki alasannya sendiri.

"Aku akan menunggumu disini. Lekas ganti bajumu dan kita pulang bersama."

Yonggi menyerahkan kelapa beruang miliknya lalu duduk dibangku taman yang tadi Jungkook tempati, memasang kembali _headphone_ nya lalu menyandarkan punggung disandaran kursi dan memejamkan mata.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafas lega, walau ia masih terlihat kebingungan karna baru saja tertangkap basah oleh salah satu _hyung_ -nya.

Sekarang mau tidak mau Jungkook harus membongkar rahasia yang telah ia sembunyikan selama kurang lebih enam bulan itu pada Yonggi.

Lalu apa alasan yang akan diberikannya?

Apa kalau Jungkook menceritakan alasan yang sebenarnya Yonggi akan mengerti?

Bagaimana kalau Yonggi justru malah menceritakan rahasianya ini pada seluruh _keluarga_ -nya nanti?

 _Ah_ , membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jungkook gugup setengah mati.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan tadi di Cheondamdong?" Jungkook mengekor dibelakang Yonggi sesaat setelah _hyung_ -nya itu berhasil membuka pintu studio pribadinya.

Ini kali kedua Jungkook berkunjung ke ruangan pribadi milik Yonggi, terakhir kali yang Jungkook ingat, ia datang saat diminta Seokjin mengantarkan pakaian ganti saat _hyung_ -nya itu tidak bisa pulang kerumah karna terpaksa harus menginap distudionya selama berhari-hari untuk menyelesaikan deadline lagu yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Yonggi sendiri memang tidak menyukai saat ada orang lain distudionya. Studio itu adalah ruang pribadinya, maka semakin banyak orang hanya akan memecah konsentrasinya dan itu juga akan menghambat pekerjaanya.

Sebenarnya juga tadi Yonggi sudah meminta Jungkook untuk pulang kerumah terlebih dulu, tapi Jungkook menolak saat mengetahui Yonggi akan kembali ke studionya. Yonggi yang berada didalam studio pasti akan lupa segalanya. Lupa waktu, lupa makan dan bahkan lupa untuk pulang kerumah.

Jadi Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengikuti Yonggi kestudio pribadinya dan kalau perlu menyeretnya pulang kalau dirasa sudah waktunya.

"Aku menghadiri _meeting_ dengan pihak agensi yang akan membeli laguku." Yonggi melempar tas punggungnya ke lantai, lalu menyamankan dirinya tengelam dikursi besar didepan komputer, mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai. "Dan kau− apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Jungkook kembali memutar bola matanya ke sekeliling ruangan, secara terang-terangan berusaha menghindari Yonggi yang saat ini sedang dalam mode mengintrogasi.

Yonggi yang melihatnya hanya bisa menarik ujung bibir−maklum, seakan mengerti kalau Jungkook masih terlihat enggan untuk menjawabnya. "Tak apa kalau kau masih tidak ingin menceritakannya." ucapnya dengan santai kemudian mengalihkan diri pada t _uts-tuts_ piano kesayangannya. Menekan balok demi balok untuk menemukan nada yang ia inginkan.

Studio pribadi milik Yonggi memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi Yonggi membuatnya terasa nyaman untuk ditempati. Segala macam peralatan canggih untuk menciptakan lagu bisa ditemukan didalam studio miliknya. Tidak heran karna penghasilan dari setiap lagu yang ia ciptakan Yonggi memang memiliki nominal angka yang fantastis.

Bahkan tanpa royalti yang didapatkan dari lagu yang berhasil dijualnya pun Yonggi sudah memiliki segepok uang didalam rekening pribadinya, uang yang ia dapatkan dan ayahnya− seorang direktur perusahaan property.

Tapi Jungkook tahu, Yonggi tidak akan pernah menyentuh uang yang selalu bertambah setiap bulan didalam rekeningnya itu. Bagi Yonggi, memakai uang itu sama halnya dengan menyerahkan kembali hidupnya pada kuasa ayahnya.

Yonggi bahkan pernah mengatakan, ia lebih baik mati daripada harus kembali ke masa lalunya yang menyakitkan bersama ayahnya.

Setelah Yonggi kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan, Jungkook memilih untuk merebahkan dirinya disofa kulit yang berada disudut ruangan, menutup matanya saat denting satu per satu nada yang dimainkan Yonggi mulai terdengar beralun berirama.

Jungkook sangat suka saat Yonggi memainkan piano.

Bagi Jungkook, piano dan Yonggi adalah satu−kesatuan yang takkan bisa dipisahkan. _Sangat cocok dan selaras_.

Bahkan Yonggi pernah mengatakan bahwa piano adalah cinta pertamanya. Satu dari sedikit hal dihidupnya yang akan ia lindungi−setelah ' _keluarga'_ -nya.

Suara dentingan merdu itu terhenti saat Yonggi menyentuh satu _tuts_ nada tinggi yang menghancurkan keseluruhan permainan pianonya.

"Sial," makinya pada diri sendiri.

Yonggi berdiri menjauh dari pianonya, membuka satu laci yang berada dibawah meja kerja mencari sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak ia temukan. Ia beralih pada tas punggung yang tadi ia biarkan tergeletak dilantai, membuka satu persatu kantung yang berada disana dan tersenyum tipis saat menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Sebungkus rokok dan pemantik api miliknya.

Yonggi mengeluarkan satu batang, mengabaikan wajah tidak suka Jungkook yang sedari tadi sudah memperhatikannya lalu kembali duduk dikursi.

Suara gesekan pada tuas pemantik terdengar satu kali sebelum seseorang menghentikan dan mengambil alih rokok ditangan Yonggi beserta pemantiknya−siapa lagi kalau bukan Jungkook.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan berhenti, _h_ _yung_." Jungkook memasukkan kembali rokok itu pada bungkusnya.

"Aku bilang 'akan berusaha'. Berhenti merokok itu tidak seperti kau mencoba berhenti menghabiskan uangmu untuk berbelanja. Ini sulit."

Jungkook menjauhkan dirinya dengan mundur beberapa langkah saat Yonggi kembali ingin meraih rokok ditangannya. "Tidak akan ku berikan."

"Kembalikan padaku, Jungkook. Hanya satu batang, aku janji."

"Tetap tidak, isinya bahkan hanya tinggal tersisa dua. Itu berarti hari ini kau sudah menghabiskan lebih dari setengah bungkus rokok, kalau begini kapan kau bisa berhenti, _hyung_."

Yonggi mendengus kesal, kalau sudah seperti ini ia menyesal membawa Jungkook kedalam studionya tadi. Ia butuh rokok, _ia membutuhkannya_.

Yonggi memutar kursinya, menampakkan punggung pada Jungkook seolah menunjukkan kalau saat ini ia sedang marah pada adik yang paling muda di _'keluarga'_ -nya itu.

Tapi Jungkook tetap tidak perduli, ia melempar bungkus rokok itu ketempat sampah diujung ruangan setelah sebelumnya mematahkan dua batang rokok yang tersisa, lalu merogoh saku depan _hoodie_ -nya sambil kembali berjalan mendekati Yonggi.

Kepalan tangan Jungkook terulur kedepan wajahnya, Yonggi kira Jungkook akan meninjunya sebelum sedetik kemudian telapak tangan itu terbuka dengan sebuah permen lollipop berwarna kuning dibaliknya.

"Kalau kau merasa lidahmu pahit, makan lollipop saja _h_ _yung_ , jangan merokok."

Yonggi menatap permen ditelapak tangan Jungkook lalu adik-nya itu secara bergantian.

Yonggi masih saja merasa aneh saat diperlakukan baik seperti saat ini oleh bagian dari ' _keluarga'_ -nya, bertahun-tahun tinggal didalam rumah yang seperti neraka tidak pernah membuat Yonggi merasa dia pantas diperlakukan seperti itu oleh siapapun.

Yonggi meraih lollipop itu tanpa bicara. Ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa ia tersentuh dengan perlakuan Jungkook padanya barusan.

Jimin sering menyebutnya _"Yonggi dengan ke tsundere-annya."_

"Itu apa judulnya?" Jungkook menarik satu kursi dari bawah meja kerja Yonggi, duduk disamping _hyung_ -nya yang saat ini tengah mengemut lollipop yang ia berikan tadi.

"Apa?"

"Itu, yang tadi _h_ _yung_ mainkan. Apa judul lagunya?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada? Judul lagu yang aneh." Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukan judul lagunya, tapi nada yang aku mainkan tadi tidak ada lagunya. Aku hanya menekan beberapa _tuts_ asal dan jadilah seperti tadi."

"Kau serius _h_ _yung_? Tidak heran mereka memanggilmu jenius. Tadi itu nada yang indah, kalau aku seorang penyanyi aku ingin sekali memiliki lagu dengan nada indah seperti itu." Jungkook terlihat kecewa. Jungkook kira ia baru saja menemukan satu lagu yang akan menjadi kesukaannya.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang menyanyikannya."

"Aku bilang kalau aku seorang penyanyi, tapi aku kan bukan seorang penyanyi _h_ _yung_."

"Kau bisa membuat dirimu menjadi seorang penyanyi kalau kau mengeluarkan suaramu dan mengikuti nadanya."

"Tapi itu tidak semudah seperti yang kau katakan."

"Dulu kau pernah bilang padaku ingin menjadi penyanyi, kan?" Yonggi memutar kursinya untuk menghadap Jungkook.

Bola mata Jungkook bergetar karna gugup, "A−aku pernah mengatakannya?"

"Ya, kau mengatakannya saat pertama kali melihatku memainkan piano."

Jungkook mengusap tengkuknya, jadi Yonggi masih ingat apa yang dulu pernah ia katakan. Padahal dulu Jungkook hanya asal bicara saat mengatakannya karna terlalu takjub dengan permainan piano Yonggi.

Menjadi penyanyi apanya, bagi Jungkook mimpi itu bahkan terlalu tinggi untuk ia raih.

"Aku pernah mendengarmu bernyanyi beberapa kali dan menurutku kau memiliki vocal yang bagus, lagipula−" Yonggi meraih bahu Jungkook dan menepuknya pelan.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan uang kalau kau mau dari suaramu tanpa harus bekerja membagikan selebaran seperti tadi."

"Ap−"

"Aku tahu, alasan kau bekerja tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun pasti karna uang, kan? Kau pasti ingin mendapatkan uangmu sendiri karna kau tidak ingin lagi kami membiayai hidupmu?"

" _Hyung_ −"

Yonggi menarik seulas senyum diujung bibirnya, senyum yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan dihadapan orang lain. Mengusak helai Jungkook gemas karna berapapun bertambah usia adik-nya itu, Jungkook masih lah mengemaskan seperti seorang bayi bagi Yonggi.

"Aku tidak mengatakan akan melarangmu, kau berhak untuk melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Kau sudah lebih dari cukup umur untuk menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri."

"Tapi Namjoon hyung bilang−"

"Dia hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu Jungkook. Kau adalah yang paling muda diantara kami dan saat membawamu untuk ikut bersama kami, Namjoon lah yang merasa paling bertanggung jawab untuk menjagamu."

Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Rasa bersalah karna telah berbohong memenuhi hatinya.

"Kau melakukan semua ini untuk menunjukkan pada kami bahwa kau sudah dewasa kan? Kalau begitu jangan tanggung-tanggung−" Yonggi mengeratkan genggamannya dibahu Jungkook. "Kau harus menunjukkannya dengan berani, agar kami bisa percaya dan bangga dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau tunjukkan pada kami. Selama ini kau selalu menutupi apa yang kau inginkan, kan? Kau selalu mengatakan 'iya' untuk apapun yang kami pilihkan untukmu sedangkan kau sendiri tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dan kau rasakan."

Jungkook terdiam diatas kursinya, ia menautkan jari-jarinya dengan gugup. Apa yang dikatakan Yonggi memang benar adanya. Jungkook memang tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya pada siapapun, Jungkook selalu berusaha untuk menutupi keluh kesahnya seorang diri.

Ia berpendapat kalau masalahnya bukanlah apa-apa. Para _hyung_ -nya pasti memiliki masalah yang lebih berat daripada masalahnya sendiri dan Jungkook tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun.

Bagi Jungkook setiap kali melihat _hyung_ -nya tengah menghadapi masalah adalah masa yang sulit untuknya. Jadi Jungkook tidak ingin _'keluarga'_ -nya juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikannya. Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, Jungkook- _ah_."

Yonggi tahu kalau selama ini Jungkook memiliki minat yang besar pada bidang musik. Bermula saat adik-nya itu pertama kali melihatnya memainkan piano, saat itu Yonggi dapat mendengar samar-samar Jungkook mengumamkan sesuatu dari belah bibirnya−mengikuti nada yang sedang dimainkannya.

Dan hanya orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan dan minat yang sama saja yang bisa mengikuti nada asal yang dimainkannya saat itu menjadi sebuah gumaman yang seirama. Dan Yonggi tahu Jungkook memilikinya.

Yonggi juga sering menemukan gumpalan kertas yang telah kusut ditempat sampah saat jadwalnya membersihkan rumah dari kamar Jungkook . Kertas-kertas yang lebih sering berisi kata-kata yang mirip seperti sebuah syair atau puisi yang ditulis Jungkook dengan garis-garis penuh coretan. Sejak saat itu juga Yonggi tahu kalau Jungkook bisa menciptakan sebuah lirik lagu yang bermakna dalam.

Yonggi memang belum pernah membahasnya karna Jungkook juga terlihat masih ingin menyembunyikan minatnya itu. Saat itu Yonggi masih menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menanyakannya sendiri pada Jungkook, dan hari ini lah akhirnya Yonggi mendapatkan kesempatannya.

"Kalau kau berkeinginan menjadi seorang penyanyi, maka lakukan saja." ucapnya sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam tas punggungnya. Kertas itu berisi pengumuman audisi untuk menjadi _trainee_ disalah satu perusaahan musik yang bekerja sama dengan Yonggi.

Jungkook menatap kertas ditangannya ragu-ragu, terlihat jelas ada keraguan serta harapan tinggi dari pancaran bola matanya. "Apa kau yakin aku bisa melakukannya, _hyung_?"

"Kau pasti bisa. Aku akan membantumu. _Ah_ tidak, maksudku _'kami'_ akan membantumu." ucap Yonggi sambil menekankan kata _'kami'_ diujung kalimatnya barusan.

 _Ya, kami._

Karna Jungkook tidak lagi hidup seorang diri. Jungkook memiliki _'keluarga'-_ nya.

"Kau ingin menulis sendiri lirik lagunya? Aku akan merekam demo melodi yang aku mainkan tadi untukmu. Kau juga bisa memberikan judul lagumu sendiri." tawar Yonggi kemudian yang diiringi anggukan perlahan dari Jungkook.

Tanpa diucapkan pun Yonggi tahu, saat ini adik-nya itu pasti merasa senang dengan gagasannya itu. Terlihat dari binar dibola matanya saat Yonggi mengatakan kalau Jungkook bisa membuat lagunya sendiri.

Yonggi ikut menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat lalu kemudian mulai kembali sibuk dengan komputernya, menyalakan beberapa alat yang ada diatas meja kerjanya dan menekan beberapa tombol yang Jungkook sendiri tidak ketahui apa fungsi dan kegunaannya tersebut.

Jungkook hanya diam memperhatikan saat Yonggi sudah kembali bersiap memainkan jari-jarinya diatas tuts piano itu lagi.

Denting merdu dari piano yang Yonggi mainkan kembali terdengar, lebih halus dan lembut daripada sebelumnya. Melodi indah yang tadi Jungkook dengarkan dan langsung membuatnya jatuh cinta kembali dimainkan.

Yonggi terlihat serius dan Jungkook berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menganggu apa yang sedang Yonggi lakukan. Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook melihat saat _hyung_ -nya itu dalam mode serius bekerja, Yonggi terlihat begitu mendalami apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

Sangat terlihat kalau membuat musik bukan hanya sekedar sebuah pekerjaan bagi Yonggi, tapi musik adalah garis hidupnya.

Pantas saja kalau Yonggi sampai rela meninggalkan keluarganya yang menentang untuk mengejar mimpinya tersebut, karna Yonggi tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan musik dari hidupnya.

Satu jam berlalu, Jungkook masih diam memperhatikan seperti patung apa yang _hyung_ -nya lakukan dimeja kerjanya. Saat ini ia sudah kembali menduduki sofa kulit yang berada diujung ruangan, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam tapi ia tidak berniat untuk mengganggu Yonggi dan mengajaknya untuk pulang ke rumah seperti niat awalnya tadi.

"Selesai." Yonggi memutar punggungnya beberapa kali, tubuhnya yang terasa kaku ia gerak-gerakkan untuk melemaskannya kembali. Ia baru saja memutar demo final dari melodi yang tadi direkamnya. Jungkook juga ikut mendengarkan dengan seksama, sebuah buku _note_ yang tadi ia ambil didalam tasnya juga sudah terisi beberapa goresan tinta diatasnya.

"Sudah selesai?" Jungkook berdiri dengan bersemangat. "Itu tadi terdengar lebih indah, _hyung_. Aku bahkan sudah menentukan judul lagunya."

Yonggi tersenyum puas karna Jungkook menyukai hasil kerjanya. " _Oh_ , baguslah. Padahal kau bisa menciptakannya dengan perlahan, masih banyak waktu untukmu menyelesaikan lagu pertamamu sendiri."

"Laguku, _ya_." Jungkook tersenyum lebar saat mendengarnya, akhirnya ia memiliki sebuah lagu.

"Tapi pertama yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah pulang kerumah. Seokjin hyung akan khawatir kalau tahu kau belum ada dirumah setelah shift kerjanya berakhir nanti."

Mendengar nama Seokjin hyung, Jungkook reflek kembali menatap jam dinding di studio Yonggi. Tiga puluh menit lagi Seokjin menyelesaikan shift kerjanya, itu artinya ia harus pulang kerumah saat ini juga, atau kalau tidak ia akan kembali mendengar ocehan tentang _'anak dibawah umur yang tidak boleh keluyuran malam'_ atau _'perjanjian tentang batas jam malam untuk anak sekolahan'_.

Jungkook tidak ingin mendengar ceramah itu, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat kepalanya sakit. Jadi dengan sigap Jungkook langsung meraih _hoodie_ dan tas punggungnya dari atas sofa dan berlari keluar pintu terlebih dulu.

"Oh iya, _hyung_." Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya yang baru saja meraih knop pintu untuk berbalik kembali menghadap Yonggi yang tengah memakai jaketnya dan mematikan beberapa alat diatas meja kerjanya−bersiap pulang juga.

"Soal hari ini, bisakah _hyung_ sembunyikan dulu dari Namjoon _hyung_? Ia pasti akan marah kalau tahu selama ini aku berbohong padanya." ucap Jungkook dengan nada memohon. "Aku berjanji pasti akan menceritakannya nanti pada Namjoon _hyung_ dan semuanya, tapi bisakah beri aku waktu."

Yonggi terlihat terdiam beberapa saat, matanya ikut menangkap tatapan memelas dari Jungkook. "Baiklah," ucapnya dengan santai.

"Tapi Jungkook- _ah_ , semakin lama kebohongan yang kau simpan, akan semakin banyak lagi kebohongan-kebohongan lain yang mungkin akan terus kau tutupi. Segera katakan yang sebenarnya dan kau tidak perlu lagi berbohong untuk menutupinya."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Besok adalah hari kelulusan Jungkook.

Sejak pagi Seokjin sudah mewanti-wantinya untuk pulang lebih awal. Jungkook harus mencoba setelan jas yang telah Seokjin belikan untuk ia pakai dihari kelulusannya besok.

Walau Jungkook sudah merengek tentang betapa berlebihannya memakai setelan jas dihari kelulusannya tapi Seokjin tetaplah Seokjin, ia tetap memaksa dengan alasan kalau ia sudah sejak dulu memimpikan membelikan Jungkook setelah jas untuk hari kelulusan adik-nya tersebut dari gajinya sendiri.

Jungkook yang tidak akan pernah bisa membantah Seokjin bisa apa kalau sudah seperti itu. Jadi Jungkook hanya mengiyakan dan mengatakan akan pulang kerumah secepat mungkin.

Karna hari ini adalah hari terakhir Jungkook berada di sekolah menengah akhirnya, itu berarti ada banyak hal juga yang harus ia urus sebelum ia meninggalkan sekolahnya tersebut. Salah satunya adalah tentang formulir pendaftaran ke universitas yang akan ditujunya.

Namjoon sudah berkali-kali menanyakan tentang formulir yang harusnya sudah ia berikan jauh-jauh hari tersebut, dan kemarin Jungkook masih ragu apakah ia ingin mendaftarkan dirinya atau tidak.

Tapi setelah malam yang ia habiskan didalam studio Yonggi dan membicarakan banyak hal tentang mimpinya yang selama ini ia simpan rapat-rapat, Jungkook tidak lagi memiliki keraguan untuk mengejar mimpinya.

Dan tentu saja ia harus kuliah kalau ia ingin mewujudkan mimpinya tersebut.

Jungkook akan mendaftarkan dirinya ke universitas kesenian melalui jalur beasiswa yang ditawarkan sekolahnya, ia akan mengambil jurusan musik dan memperdalam kemampuannya dan mengejar cita-citanya sebagai seorang penyanyi dan membanggakan _'keluarga'_ -nya.

Hari ini ia baru saja menemui Bang _seonsaengnim_ , salah satu guru yang mengurus tentang beasiswa yang akan dipilihnya. Jungkook adalah salah satu dari beberapa murid yang memang berhak untuk mendapatkan beasiswa karna nilai-nilai yang didapatnya selama disekolah selalu berada diatas rata-rata. Dan Jungkook hanya perlu mempersiapkan transkip nilai ujian akhir dan mengisi beberapa formulir untuk mendaftar ke universitas yang diinginkannya.

Karna banyaknya hal yang harus diurus, karna Jungkook baru mengajukan formulir saat batas akhir pendaftaran, ia sendiri tidak sadar kalau hari sudah malam saat ia selesai dengan segala urusannya dan keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Seokjin pasti akan marah padanya saat ia pulang kerumah nanti, apalagi saat ini ponselnya dalam keadaan tidak aktif karna kehabisan baterai, jadi Jungkook tidak akan bisa dihubungin dan mengabari kalau ia akan pulang terlambat ke rumah.

Baru beberapa langkah Jungkook meninggalkan gerbang sekolahnya, sekelompok pengganggu yang Jungkook temui beberapa waktu lalu menghadang jalannya.

Jungkook dapat dengan mudah mengenali mereka karna salah satunya diantara mereka adalah murid tulang rusuknya berhasil Jungkook patahkan saat perkelahian kemarin. Terlihat dari ia masih menggunakan penyangga itu diantara tubuhnya.

" _Woah_ , bukankah ini si jagoan Jeon itu?" salah satu pengganggu menghembuskan asap rokoknya didepan wajah Jungkook.

 _Berandal_.

Bahkan ini masih berada di wilayah sekolah tapi mereka yang masih berstatus pelajar dengan berani menghisap rokok.

Jungkook mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menghindari bau asap rokok tersebut, lalu dengan sengaja menabrakkan bahunya saat berjalan melewati salah satu dari mereka.

Jungkook kesal tapi ia tidak berniat untuk terlibat perkelahian dengan para pengganggu itu lagi. Kata-kata tajam Namjoon waktu itu masih sangat membekas didalam ingatannya, dan ia juga sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah terlibat perkelahian lagi.

" _Ya!_ Mau kemana?" salah satu dari mereka berusaha menahan pundak Jungkook. "Ingin mengadu pada keluarga miskinmu itu lagi?"

Suara lengkingan tawa mereka terdengar memuakkan, tangan Jungkook terkepal kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih siap melayangkan tinjunya saat para pengganggu itu kembali menghina _'keluarga'_ -nya, tapi dengan cepat Jungkook kembali mengendalikan dirinya.

 _Tahan Jungkook._ bisiknya didalam hati.

Jungkook masih berusaha menahan amarahnya, ia menepis kasar tangan seseorang yang masih mencengkram kuat dipundaknya itu dalam sekali hentakan.

"Minggir kalau kau tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti temanmu itu." desis Jungkook memberi peringatan.

Murid yang baru saja Jungkook sindir itu, berjalan cepat melayangkan satu pukulan diwajah Jungkook sambil berteriak. "SIALAN!"

Jungkook terhempas keatas aspal, seseorang segera menginjak kuat dadanya saat Jungkook berusaha untuk kembali bangkit. Ia meringis keras menahan sakit.

Belum sempat Jungkook memberikan perlawanan, sekelompok pengganggu lainnya secara bergantian menendang tubuhnya. Punggung, dada dan kaki Jungkook adalah sasaran mereka. Jungkook tidak sempat menghitung tadi, tapi ia bisa memperkirakan dari rasa sakit yang dirasakannya kalau ada sekitar lima orang yang saat ini sedang menendang dirinya.

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya ke depan, berusaha melindungi kepala dan wajahnya. Ia ingat besok adalah hari kelulusannya dan Jungkook tidak mau _keluarga_ -nya melihat memar dan luka diwajahnya dihari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu tersebut.

Jungkook juga tidak membalas satupun pukulan yang dilayangkan padanya saat itu−atau lebih tepatnya ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak melawan.

Jungkook hanya berharap para pengganggu itu segera bosan menendang dan memukulinya yang tidak berdaya sehingga akhirnya mereka bisa meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri.

Bukannya Jungkook tidak kuat atau bodoh sebenarnya, tapi lagi-lagi ia kembali teringat akan janjinya pada Namjoon dan _hyung_ -nya yang lain− _janji seorang lelaki_. Janji untuk tidak akan pernah terlibat perkelahian lagi.

" _Ya!_ _Ya_ ,Berhenti." seseorang diantara pengganggu itu menghentikan tendangannya, diikuti dengan yang lain.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa dia mati?"

" _Yak!_ Bocah." Jungkook dapat merasakan salah satu diantara pengganggu itu menyentuh perutnya dengan ujung sepatu.

Jungkook masih bertahan pada posisinya yang melindungi kepala. Ia tidak menunjukkan pergerakan apapun. _Memang lebih bagus kalau ia berpura-pura mati disaat seperti ini_.

" _Aish_ , ini gila. Ayo cepat pergi sebelum ada yang melihat." suara langkah kaki yang samar-samar terdengar menjauh menandakan kalau para pengganggu itu sudah pergi dan meninggalkan tubuh tidak berdaya Jungkook seorang diri.

Setelah memastikan keadaan aman Jungkook terbatuk beberapa kali saat mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya untuk terlentang. Nafasnya terputus-putus karna rasa sakit yang dirasakan sekujur tubuhnya.

Jungkook menyeka darah yang tiba-tiba mengalir di dagunya sambil mendongak menatap langit malam yang selalu terlihat sama karena Jungkook selalu merasa seperti mengalami _dejavu_ pada hal ini.

Perkelahian.

Langit malam.

Aspal dingin.

Dan tidak adanya cahaya lampu.

Air mata Jungkook terjatuh saat ia menutup matanya,walaupun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang saat ini ia tangisi.

"Jeon Jungkook!" suara teriakan seseorang terdengar samar dari sebrang jalan memanggil namanya. Tapi Jungkook terlalu lelah hanya untuk sekedar membuka matanya dan memastikan siapa yang meneriakkan namanya tersebut.

Suara derak langkah kaki seseorang yang tengah berlari terdengar semakin mendekat. Namanya kembali dipanggil berkali-kali oleh suara berat yang dikenalinya tersebut.

Jungkook berusaha membuka matanya yang masih ingin tertutup perlahan saat tubuhnya diguncang oleh seseorang yang masih juga meneriakkan namanya.

Dan bayangan seseorang berambut pirang lah yang Jungkook lihat pertama kali saat membuka mata.

"Tae−hyung.. _hyung_?"

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Review dan masukannya sangat diharapkan untuk membuat aku semangat lanjutin FF ini, terima kasih semuanya! :)**

 **Ask me for questions by PM or Line ID chococone53 /bye/**


End file.
